The Climb Anata No Yume Hou Follow Your Dreams
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: Bleach Fanfic About a girl I made up in the world of Bleach named Gina Keianna and her journey to achieve her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

WARNINGS: mild violence/death/mild language

Noboru (Climb)

Gina Keianna.

That was her name.

She was alone, silent as she watched Urahara making tea. He was quiet, too. She didn't think he was completly aware that she was watching. Then again, Kisuke Urahara knew everything, so she wouldn't put it past him.

She quietly walked into the room before sighing so he knew she was there. He glanced back and raised an eyebrow at her as she sat in a chair next to the window. She stared outside, daydreaming again.

Gina had always wanted to be the one thing no one would let her be.

A Shinigami.

Urahara had told her so many stories of when he was a Captain of the 12th Division of the 13 Guard Squads. She wanted to be just like him. And if she couldn't be a Captain, she would settle for Lieutenant or at least 3rd seat officer. He had let her practice with his Zanpaktou (which he didn't do very often) against Yoruichi and had told her that one day, when she was ready, she would be a great Soul Reaper.

She had asked if she could be one soon. Go to the Academy like all the rest of the Rukongai inhabitants, and then graduate to become a Soul Reaper. He had told her no, that she wasn't supposed to die until the right time came.

Gina was upset at first, but it's pretty much impossible to be made at Kisuke for long.

"What's wrong, Gina?" Urahara's head poked around Gina's shoulder, making her jump.

"Ah!" She fell out of the chair she was sitting in and onto the floor.

Urahara laughed as she laid there. "You're not very observant. If you want to be a good Soul Reaper, you're going to have to watch your surroundings."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gina sighed.

She stood up and brushed herself off. "That was mean, Kisuke."

"I know, but sometimes, I just can't help myself." He smiled.

"Can we practice, Kisuke?" Gina pleaded suddenly. "Please?"

"Yoruichi is here right now, Gina." His face fell.

"Ugh." Gina groaned. "This sucks. Why can't I just die already?"

"Because we'd miss you if you were gone." Urahara patted her shoulder.

"Uh-huh." She grimaced. "You'd miss the way I clean all the time and that would be it."

"Yep." He grinned.

Gina rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Urahara."

"Aw, I was joking, Gina." He put an arm around her shoulder and looked out the window with her. "We love you like our own."

"Yeah, and I want a kitty as a mommy." Gina giggled. "You would be an awesome dad, though."

Urahara smiled. "Thanks, Gina. Now, you should go to bed. It's getting late."

"Okay, Kisuke." Gina gave Urahara a hug before walking up stairs.

She opened the door to the room she slept in alone. It was dark and she automatically slinked over to her mat in the center of the room. She pulled back the covers and slid under them.

Gina laid down and stared out the window again. The lights outside Urahara's Shop were bright but it didn't bother her sleep.

She thought about all the things she could do when and if she became a Soul Reaper. She would be great. She knew that. She had seen Urahara's eyes when she had fought with Yoruichi, they were impressed and quizzical. And she had overheard Yoruichi telling him that she had fought on the level of a 4th seat officer.

That had gotten her excited.

Not to mention her high spiritual pressure. And her ability to release Spiritual Energy from her hands.

Urahara had told her that her power was rare amoung humans and when she became a Shinigami it would only increase. She could take all Spiritual Energy from the air and concentrate and reproduce it in her her hands before throwing it at her enemy. Supposedly, that was impressive.

Gina sat up and walked over to the window, sitting in front of it and leaning on the window seal.

It was warm outside tonight. She liked the way the breeze brushed her silver hair back behind her.

Her hair was pretty long. It was silver and shiney, her best feature. Her eyes were an ice blue and made her soft lips look almost white against her skin. She was kind of short (way shorter than Yoruichi in her human form) and her skin was soft. Some people would say she was beautiful. She just thought she was Gina.

She reached over and picked up her old ecustic guitar and strumed random notes for a second. She played with the strings before strumming again. Gina softly began playing the lullaby her mother used to hum to her when she was little.

"Your eyes are the light of the sky, close them and night will fall. But I will protect you from the worlds lies, I will cut down them all. You are the promise that lies in my heart. You are the stars above. Shine just a little bit brighter now, and I will show you my love. I will show you my love..."

Gina put her guitar down and wiped away those damned tears again. She missed her mom...

Suddenly, Gina froze. She glanced out the window and felt her heart grow cold.

_Wait._She thought._ That spiritual pressure...it's a Hollow._

Her head jerked to the park just down the street. A threatening cry could be heard.

She jumped out the window without a second thought.

She ran as fast as she could down the street, making a sharp right into the park. Her feet hit the grass quickly as she sprinted towards the huge boar-like Hollow without hestiation.

She could do this. She promised herself she would never give up. If this thing killed her, that would only be what she wanted.

She smiled and released a battle cry as she gathered spirit energy in her hands and released it at the Hollow. It cried out, but it barely phased it. She threw it over and over again, not stopping even when her muscles were sore.

"What the hell?" A voice said from behind her.

Gina made the mistake to look back and the Hollow swiped her towards a huge tree.

She knew him. His name was Ikkaku Madarame and he was the 3rd seat in the 11th Squad. And he was one hell of a fighter.

"Aren't you Urahara's girl?" Ikkaku said as he absentmindedly blocked the Hollows attack with his Zanpaktou.

"Um...no." Gina quickly stood while shaking her head. "You're in my way, Madarame."

"Looked like you were losing to me." He laughed.

"Ugh!" She threw an energy ball at him, hitting him square in the chest. "This is _my _job! If you screw this up for me, I'll kill you!"

"Calm down." He laughed. "Women are so touchy."

"_Ikkaku_!" She screamed as she jumped for him.

But he quickly got out of the way, without thinking about the Cero the Hollow was about to fire at him. And instead of hitting him, it hit her.

She screamed as it threw her back against the fence. She felt it ripping the life out of her and smiled. She was finally getting what she wanted.

She fell to the ground when Ikkaku easily killed the Hollow. He ran to her and looked her over, worried.

"She just...jumped in front of it." Ikkaku said.

She should've known that Urahara and Yoruichi were there. They always seemed to know where she was.

"Gina." Urahara leaned down and touched her cheek. "What have you done?"

"I...just wanted...to be...one of them." She choked out.

"You'll be a great Soul Reaper, Gina." Yoruichi told her.

She was in her human form now and pretty as ever.

"I love you guys." Gina said. "I'm so happy."

"We love you, too." Yoruichi hugged Gina before Urahara took her hand.

Gina stopped breathing then.

She slowly felt her soul rise out of her body, and she was suddenly standing, free of pain and full of energy.

"Wow." She smiled. "I'm dead!"

She did a little dance in a circle. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Ikkaku." Urahara said sadly. "Would you escort Gina to the Academy once you get back? It would be doing me a big favor."

Ikkaku shook his head. "No way."

"Ikkaku, you were the one who got her killed." Urahara informed him.

Ikkaku groaned. "Fine."

"Good." Yoruichi said.

"Yoruichi." Gina hugged her tightly. "I'll miss my favorite kitty."

"I'll miss you, too, silver." Yoruichi hugged back.

Then Gina turned to Urahara and tackled him to the ground in a huge hug.

"Ow." He laughed. "I'll miss you, kid."

"I'll miss you, too!" Gina hugged him tighter. "You're so funny! Hilarious! And sarcastic! And just plain awesome!"

"I know." He said. "But it's time for you to go now, Gina."

"Okay." She stood up and turned to Ikkaku. "I'm ready."

"Great." He said sarcastically. "This is gonna be fun."

_**Comments: **_

_**Urahara and Yoruichi: just so you know, this starts about 10 or so years before the main Bleach plot-line, which is why Gina is the only one there and Ururu and Jinta aren't.**_

_**Urahara letting her use his Zanpaktou: Yes, I know it's unlikely for Kisuke to let her use his Zanpaktou, but we can always pretend!**_

_**Yoruichi and Urahara like parents: well, we both know Yoruichi and Kisuke were probably made for each other, so let's just pretend they like pretending to be a mommy and daddy!**_

_**Ikkaku?: yeah, well, he's the only one that could come down at the moment and he's funny, so we went with him. this is also going to be refered to later on in the story!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: language/bullying

Noboru (Climb)

Shuhei Hisagi watched as she walked into the room. He had heard about her. She was supposed to be a prodogy. Even more amazing than Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, or she was _supposed_ to be.

She didn't seem like much to him.

She was pretty. With her long white hair and the thin blue braids throughout the long, wavy strands. She looked down at the ground as if she was shy when she walked into the room. All eyes were on her, because class had already started and Captain Ukitake was at her side.

"Who is that?" One of his classmates whispered to him.

"How am I supposed to know?" He whispered back.

The teacher stopped speaking and bowed his head to the Captain.

"Captain Ukitake." He greeted him. "How lovely to see you. How may I help you today?"

"This is Gina Keianna." Ukitake said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "She's new here. She started out in the First Class as a Freshman. But her abilities are extrordinary and she has been moved up into the Sixth Class. She was highly trained by a former Captain of the 12th Division."

Hisagi tried to hide his smirk at the distaste on her face as he said all this, but was surprised when she touched his arm. He stopped talking and looked down at her. He looked at her for a second before rolling his eyes.

_Appearantly_, she had just told him something somehow.

"Well, since Gina doesn't like me bragging about her, I'll just get to the point." Ukitake grinned. "I expect you to show Gina the same respect you show all your other classmates. Great things are expected of her, and we need her to stay here. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." The room echoed.

"Thank you." Ukitake grinned. "Bye bye!"

He turned around and promptly walked out the door.

Gina was left standing there, wondering what she was supposed to do now. Yet again, Hisagi resisted the urge to laugh.

"Miss Keianna, you can take a seat next to Hikaru." The teacher told her.

"Yes, sir." She bowed her head and went to sit where he had motioned.

Everyone was staring at her, Hisagi noticed. Hell, _he _was staring at her. But he couldn't help it. She was just so...intimidating.

At that moment, she turned around and faced him, her eyes emotionless. She bowed her head at him before a smirk crossed her lips.

He shook his head to clear it as she turned back to where the teacher was now talking. She was screwing up his brain and it was pissing him off.

Hisagi turned his attention back to the teacher reluctantly.

_Well, damn._ Gina thought. _I'm cornered._

"You think you're so special, huh?" One of the guys said.

There was two guys, one tiny and one average size. And three girls with snotty looks on thier ditzy faces. Gina was in no way shape or form going to used her power to fight these guys off, but they looked angry just because she had that power.

Gina looked down at the ground as one of the girls approached.

"You're not special!" She slapped Gina right across the face.

"You'll never be as good as us!" The little guy yelled.

Both the guys and all three of the girls jumped on her. She felt the slight pain of fists hitting her, nails cutting her, but she didn't care. She just hoped it would stop soon.

"Hey!" A voice called.

Suddenly, the girls were backing up and the two guys were being pulled off by someone else. Gina still had her eyes closed from the attack and her face hidden behind her arms.

"Back off." The same voice demanded.

No one seemed to move.

"You can leave now!" He yelled again.

Five pairs of feet could be heard stumbling down the hall.

"Hey?" The voice asked as Gina felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She winced at the touch. She probably had a bruise there. She lifted her head up and to look at him. It was that guy who had been staring at her during class. Well, the only one she noticed.

"What's your name?" She asked quietly.

"Hisagi. Shuhei Hisagi." He told her. "No offense, but you look like shit."

Gina breathed a laugh. "Thanks. I try my best. Oh, dear..."

Gina looked down and noticed that one of those stupid girls had ripped off the shoulder of her uniform. And now she had to hold it up to prevent it from completly falling down. And that would be _very _bad.

"Oh."

Gina was surprised to see Hisagi blush, which made her laugh.

"It's okay." She smiled. "I have another one in my room."

"Let me help you up." He said, holding out a hand to her.

She took it and held her shirt as she stood.

"Thank you." She said. "For helping me."

"No problem." He grinned. "Can I walk you to your room?"

"You don't have to..." She looked down at the ground, ashamed. "But would you mind?"

"Of course not." He said. "You lead the way."

She beamed before walking down the hallway towards her room.

"I heard about you." She told him. "Renji Abarai said he had to save you one time."

"Ha." Hisagi rolled his eyes. "Barely. An actual Hollow snuck into a training exercise I was leading for the freshman by hiding it's spiritual pressure. Renji, Momo and Kira just happened to not listen to my order-"

"And save your life." Gina nodded. "Yep. I know the story. He makes a point of bragging about it."

"Yeah, well, he seems to do that a lot." Hisagi rolled his eyes. "Especially around pretty girls."

"Well, thank you." Gina beamed. "But I do think you're just saying that because my shirt is about to fall off."

"Uhh...I..." He studdered, trying his very best not to look at her torn shirt. "No. Nope. Not it."

"Yeah, sure." Gina hit his shoulder playfully. "I'm just kidding."

Hisagi grimaced at her.

"What was your name again?" She asked.

"Shuhei Hisagi." He said.

"How about 69?" She raised an eyebrow. "It's much easier to remember and it's prominant on your face if I forget."

Hisagi laughed. "Sure. Sixty-Nine it is. And your name was?"

"You can call me Gina." She smiled. "I'm Gina Keianna."

"Well, nice to meet you Gina." He grinned.

"This is it." She stopped in front of her room.

"Hey, why don't you go change and meet me back out here." He said. "Me and Renji are going into the moutains tonight. You should come."

"Oh, sure." Gina looked excited. "Just let me change."

_**Comments:**_

_**Academy: Yes, it is true, I really don't know how the Academy works or if you can skip from 1st year to 6th year, but we're doing it for the sake of the story!**_

_**Hisagi and the freshman training operation: it's true that Renji, Momo and Kira did save him from a Hollow about to kill him. Him and some classmates were directing a training operation in the living world when there was CONVENIANTLY (**cough cough** Captain **cough** Aizen!!! **cough**) about 20 or 15 reiatsu-hiding Hollows. **_

_**Moutains: the moutains in Rukongai, fyi. :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: mild language

Noboru (Climb)

"It's pretty tonight." Gina looked up at the sky as they walked through the woods toward the mountains.

"Yeah." Hisagi nodded as he looked up as well.

"You wanna know a secret?" Gina giggled.

"What?" Hisagi looked over at her.

She was still looking at the stars as they shined in her eyes.

"Nah, I won't tell you." She shook her head and done a twirl.

"Aw, come on." He begged. "Now you have to tell me."

"You _really _wanna know?" Gina taunted.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"_Really, really, really_ wanna know?" She continued.

"Gina." Hisagi grimaced.

"Sixty-Nine." She made a face at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Just tell me."

"Well, okay..." She leaned up to his ear, as if whispering something. "Renji wanted to talk to you about me."

He was taken aback. "How do you know that?"

"Because I can taste his mind." She smiled before pointing forward. "About 500 meters that way. He's waiting. He heard I got transfered to your class and wants to question you."

"You can _taste_ his mind?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"So you can, what, read minds?" Hisagi asked, thinking back to the incident with Captain Ukitake.

"Yep." She done a twirl again, almost falling this time but catching herself. "Itai."

Hisagi laughed. "What about my mind?"

"Sort of." She concentrated. "You're blocking, so it's hard. But I know that you're thinking that Renji has a little crush on me."

He gawked. "What? Nuh-uh."

"Yes-huh." She nodded. "And I wouldn't worry about that. We're just buddies!"

"Why would I _worry_ about that?" Hisagi implied.

"Don't know." Gina shrugged. "Your mind just seems worried."

"Is not." He mumbled.

"You know, I'm going to change your nickname." Gina stated. "Cause Sixty-Nine is a mouthful and it's just way to obvious. What about...Emo? Yes, I shall call you Emo."

"Emo?" He asked. "What the hell is that?"

"You look like an emo kid." She told him. "With your hair in your face and your tat's."

"My hair is not in my face." He brushed his hair away to make his point.

"Uh-huh." She said. "Your new name is Emo."

"Whatever." He shook his head.

"Shh." She put a finger over his mouth as she peeked through the trees ahead.

She giggled. "Be very, very quiet."

Hisagi didn't have the slightest idea of what she was talking about, but when he was going to ask, she was already gone.

She flashstepped through the trees in a second, leaving Hisagi lagging behind. He ran as fast as he could until he reached the clearing where Gina had jumped on Renji's back and was trying to pull his hair down.

"Ow! Gina! Get off!" He demanded.

"I'm telling you right now, Renji!" She laughed. "You look a lot cuter with your hair down!"

"I'm not taking my hair down!" Renji argued, but she had already pulled on the tie and thrown it into the woods. "Gina! No!"

His bright red hair fell to his shoulders as she jumped off his back.

"Aw, there you go." She smiled before pulling a breathless Hisagi in front of her. "Now even Emo wants a kiss!"

"Woah!" Hisagi jumped before stumbling behind her. "No way."

Renji grimaced at the both of them.

"Why did you bring her?" Renji asked Hisagi.

"Because he's nice." Gina poked Renji in the chest. "Unlike Mr. Meanie-Pants, here."

He rolled his eyes. "You have the mind of a twelve year old."

"No, I have the mind of a Gina." She smiled. "There's a two year difference."

Hisagi collapsed on the ground and laid on the grass. Gina laughed as he tried to regain his breath.

"Aw, poor Emo." She sat down beside him and patted his head as he glared at her. "All out of breath."

"It's your fault." Hisagi told her. "If you hadn't of scared the shit out of me, I wouldn't of had to run."

"Did I scary the Emo-Bear?" Gina poked him in the nose. "Who's the funniest lookin' Emo-Bear in the world? You are!"

He swiped her hand away as Renji laughed.

"Ha ha!" He smiled. "She's in _your_ class now! Now she can get on _your _nerves."

"Did I get on your nerves, Renji?" Gina asked him sincerly.

"Uh...no." He shook his head. "I do believe Kira wanted to kill you a couple times though."

"That's because he's a show off and I showed him up in Kido." She waved a hand at him. "That's all."

"And you kept messing with his hair." Renji added.

"Well, it looks funny." She shivered. "He really needs a hair-cut."

"_Hey, hey, hey._" Kira jumped out of a near-by tree. "Don't be talking behind peoples backs."

"Kira-chan!"

Suddenly, Gina was off the ground with her arms around Kira giving him a big hug.

"I wuv you!" She squeezed his torso harder.

"Itai! Itai!" He choked.

"Oopsy." She let go and sat on a rock before tapping Hisagi's nose with her foot. "Emo."

Kira looked at Renji. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Confirming my absolute death." Hisagi informed him as Gina repeatedly and randomly played with a braid by hitting it with her nose.

"Ah, so she _did _move to your class." Kira grinned. "Good luck with that."

"You guys say that like I'm some evil demon out to kill you." Gina frowned. "Am I really that bad?"

"No, we're just picking on you." Renji ruffled her hair and she glared at him.

"Yeah, Gina." Kira patted her back. "You're okay when you're not annoying the hell out of people."

She sighed and began playing with her hair again. It was her way of pouting.

"Kira?" She said as she poked her braid. "Why were you following me?"

"What?" He asked, fakely surprised. "I wasn't following you."

She didn't look up but closed her eyes. "Yes, you were. Why don't you like Shuhei?"

Hisagi was surprised to hear his first name, and also surprised that Kira supposedly didn't like him.

"I like him alright." Kira argued.

"Um-hm." She hummed. "That's why you don't trust him alone with me."

"What are you talking about?" Hisagi asked, confused.

Kira scratched the back of his head guiltily.

"Ever since you heard my voice in the clearing, you blocked your mind." Gina finally looked up at him, her eyes somber. "But you forget that the diameter of my power is quite large. I didn't know you were following me until I saw Renji while walking with Hisagi. And then I listened to your mind and provoked you to come out by talking about your hair. But I'm still wondering why you felt the need to follow me."

Kira coughed as she finished speaking and there was a waiting silence. He looked around at Renji and Hisagi's impatient faces and Gina's calm and collected expression.

"I just wanted to...make sure you were safe." He said quietly.

"From _me_?" Hisagi gawked. "What exactly did you think I was going to do to her?"

"Nothing, I-" He started.

"Kira, it's okay." Gina stood and put her hand on her friends shoulder. "But, honestly, just because Emo looks scary, doesn't mean he's gonna try something."

"_What?"_ Hisagi asked, astonished. "Try _what_, exactly?"

Renji laughed. "I think he thought you were going to take advantage of her."

"Are you...serious?" Hisagi raised an eyebrow. "You are way to Knight in Shining Armor, man."

Gina laughed. "So that means you _were _planning on something. I knew it!"

"Was not!" He argued. "What the hell would I do? You could probably outrun me anyways."

"True, true." Gina smiled at Kira. "See! I'm safe with Emo. And Red Pineapple. And you."

"I think he needs a nickname, too." Hisagi said from the ground. "And make it really embarrassing, too."

"Hmm..." Gina thought.

She sat cross-legged on the ground and put her chin in the palm of her head as she brainstormed.

"_Got it!_" She called with a finger pointing towards the sky.

"Please tell me it has something to do with his hair." Renji smirked.

"In a way!" Gina jumped up and put a hand on Kira's head. "I dub you...Bou!"

Renji and Hisagi couldn't restrain thier laughter at the look on Kira's face.

"_Why?_" He demanded.

"Because Bou means both stick and shaggy hair!" Gina explained. "And you're really skinny and you need to cut your hair!"

"I do not need to cut my hair." Kira grimaced.

"Do to..." Gina danced around in a little circle. "Bou-chan!"

Kira rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Gina giggled. "Bou-chan! Bou-chan! Bou-chan!"

"Do I look like a little girl to you?" Kira asked her blandly.

"Do you want the truth or the lie?" Gina joked.

Kira turned on his heel to leave but Gina jumped on his back.

"Aishiteru, Bou-kun!" She squeaked.

"I really think she needs to cut back on the sugar." Hisagi muttered to Renji.

Gina jumped off his back and ruffled his hair. "Blondie."

_**Comments: **_

_**The Kira, Renji, Hisagi alliance! : it's true they were friends while in the Academy. And don't worry, Momo is thier friend, too!!**_

_**Kira's hair: I honestly think Kira's hair is cute, but Gina just picks on his hair for a laugh. **_

_**Kira not approving of Hisagi: I really don't think that Kira didn't like Hisagi while in Academy, but I had to come with some reason for Kira to just pop up!**_

_**Mind-reading: yeah, this isn't very common in the Soul Society (actually, I don't believe I have ever heard of it there before!) but Gina can be special! **_

_**Kira's nickname: I was looking through my japanese-english dictionary with my friend the other day and we were nicknaming Bleach and Vampire Knight characters and we came up with Bou for Kira! (not like Bou, former An Cafe band member!) **_


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: mild language, suggested violence

Noboru (Climb)

_Flashforward..._

Gina ran towards where Hisagi was half-asleep on the ground in thier usual meeting place. Renji and Kira were in class, but the two of them didn't have class that day. Because they had just graduated.

"Emo! Emo!" She screamed excitedly as she jumped on him, hugging him tightly and almost hitting him in the face with the paper in her hand. "Guess what!"

"What?" He laughed, holding onto the tops of her arms.

"I got in!" She told him with the brightest smile on her face. "I passed! I'm going to be in the 9th Division with you!"

"Yes!" He hugged her as they laid there on the ground.

The year had been hectic. Not much had happened but there had been a lot of work considering they were graduating. They had become best friends in the class they shared and came up with thier own secret hand-shake. They knew hand-shakes were a lame act for kids, but they really didn't care.

Hisagi had been accepted into the 9th Division a couple days earlier and Gina had asked him if he minded her applying for that Division as well. He had of course said he didn't mind and she had taken the exam the next day.

She had gotten the news thirty minutes ago and knew exactly who she wanted to tell first.

Now her dream was coming true. She, Gina Keianna, was going to be a Shinigami. Ever since Urahara had told her the first story, she had longed and dreamed to be Soul Reaper. And now her dream was coming true.

She couldn't help but cry at the thought. She was so happy, exstatic, that she couldn't restrain the tears of joy.

"What's wrong?" Hisagi asked quietly as he saw her tears.

She smiled through the tears. "I've dreamed of this for what seems like forever. And now everything is working out. I'm so happy! I'm gonna be a Soul Reaper with my best buddy!"

Hisagi smiled when she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. He hugged her tighter when she tried to pull away.

"Emo, I'm getting tears on your shirt." She argued.

"It's not like I can't wash it, Spaz." He told her.

She laughed.

She liked her nickname. It suited her. Hisagi and Renji had came up with it a couple of months ago, and it had stuck. Even Kira called her that now.

"You're an amazing friend, Shuhei." She told him.

"You, too, Gina." He told her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashforward..._

"Renji!" Gina called as she jumped into his arms when him, Kira and Momo walked through the gate into the Soul Society. "You got taller!"

"Spaz, you saw me last week." Renji informed her.

"Well, that's plenty of enough time to get taller." She protested before hugging Kira. "Bou-chan, your hair got longer."

"It's been this way for two months." He laughed.

"You lie!" She scoffed playfully and walked over to Momo. "And Momo-chan! You look as lovely as ever!"

"Arigato, Gina-chan." She hugged Gina tightly. "It's good to see you."

Hisagi jogged up behind Gina and held onto her shoulder when she stepped away from Momo so he could stand up straight. He was out of breath as he waved.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Captain Tosen wanted that paperwork from last night."

"I still refuse to believe you're a Lieutenant." Renji crossed his arms.

"That reminds me," Kira turned to Gina. "Congradulations on 3rd seat."

"Arigato." She smiled at him.

"You got 3rd seat?" Renji gawked. "How come nobody told me?'

"Because we all knew you'd be mad that she got promoted before you." Momo informed him.

"I heard you guys pulled a Gina and got into the same squad." Hisagi said breathlessly and still leaning on Gina when he spoke. "Captain Aizen is a good guy."

"Yeah." Kira rolled his eyes. "Momo can't shut up about him."

"Shut up!" She told him.

Gina laughed and touched her arm. "Actually, he's pretty cute with those glasses. Him and that Vice-Captain of his. Yum."

Momo blushed and Renji, Kira and especially Hisagi glared at Gina.

Rukia Kuchiki suddenly came running onto the scene.

"Sorry I'm late!" She apologized to them. "Hey, Renji!"

"Hey, Rukia." He smiled at her.

"Kuchiki!" Gina hugged Rukia, knocking Hisagi's elbow off her shoulder. "I missed you!"

"Um... I missed you, too." She laughed.

"You're so lucky!" Gina told her. "You get to be in Captain Ukitake's Division. He's really great. That's when he's not sick. He gets sick a lot... But his Lieutenant, Kaien, is really nice."

"Oh thanks." Rukia grinned at her.

"_Oh, yes, it's time to be getting the new people in, isn't it?_" A voice sighed from behind them.

"_Fresh meat._" Another added.

Gina rolled her eyes. She knew those voices.

"Yumichika! Ikkaku!" She said without turning.

"_What the hell, who said that_?" Ikkaku's voice asked.

Gina turned and glomped them both at the same time.

"Pretty boy! Shiny head!" She said as they cried in surprise.

"Ah! Ah!" They tried to get her off, but it was no use.

"Yumichika, don't make me mess up your hair!" Gina threatened.

"No! Not my beautiful hair!" He swatted at her.

She laughed and stepped back. "You guys are always so fun to mess with."

Yumichika checked his hair before looking at her with an expectant look in his eye.

"You're hair still looks beautiful, Yumichika." Gina promised him.

"Good." He smiled before taking her hand and lifting it to his lips. "Thank you...Gina."

She blushed and smiled at him.

"Excuse me." Hisagi took Yumichika's hand and threw it down at his side.

"Yes, excuse you." Yumichika frowned at him. "Don't touch me with your ugly hands."

Renji and Kira were on either side of Hisagi, now, and looking at Yumichika with a threatening look.

"Looks like this might be fun." Ikkaku smirked with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"For me it will be." Renji said through his teeth as he got up in Ikkaku's face.

"Hey, let's all calm down." Momo said in a small voice as she feebly attempted to push Renji back. "It's our first day, let's try not to get in trouble."

"Yes, run along children." Ikkaku taunted.

Renji growled at him.

"Excuse me!" Gina tried to jump high enough to see over Hisagi's shoulder. "Shiny Head, don't hurt Red Pineapple!"

"Stay out of this, Gina." Hisagi told her.

"Hey, this started because of me!" She said. "And if it means anything, I think your hands are cute."

A small smile spread across Hisagi's face.

At this point, Renji had pushed Momo behind him and was nearly breathing down Ikkaku's neck. All Ikkaku needed was five more seconds of that and he was ready to fight.

So when he pulled his Zanpaktou out of it's sheath. He was getting ready to swipe it at Renji before he could move, cutting off his arm. But when he did, Gina was there.

Her Zanpaktou rang against his, glinting like the spectrum.

He was surprised, but his face soon rested into that same smirk.

"Gina." Hisagi said from behind her with his hand on her shoulder. "He's not worth it."

She slide her sword gracefully away from his before the tip of the blade somehow ended up a centimeter away from Ikkaku's throat.

"Don't mess with any of them." She warned. "Ever again."

He didn't answer, but stood there, shocked again.

She withdrew her sword and put it back in it's sheath.

"Keianna."

The voice was soft and familiar. She turned to see her Captain standing a few feet away.

"Sir." She bowed her head, even though he couldn't see it. "My apologies. I will keep my sword put away."

"That's not what I was going to say." He said quietly.

"Forgive me again, Captain." She said.

"I was going to say that was a good thing you did." He told her. "If you hadn't of stopped Ikkaku, who knows what he would've done to that young man. I am proud of you."

"Th...thank you, sir." She beamed.

"You're welcome." He grinned. "Hisagi, I came to tell you that the meeting tonight has been canceled. It seems you have the night off."

"Thank you, sir." Hisagi thanked him.

"Have a nice night, you two." Tosen turned and walked away.

Hisagi and Gina turned back to everyone else.

Ikkaku looked pissed, Yumichika was messing with his nails. Renji and Kira were standing side-by-side, glaring at Ikkaku.

"You guys can leave now." Gina told Ikkaku. "See you later, Yumichika."

"Good-bye, Gina!" He waved as they walked away.

Gina walked up and hit Renji on the back of the head. "Try _not_ getting yourself killed please."

He grimaced. "I could've taken him."

"Ha." Gina rolled her eyes. "That was Ikkaku Madarame of the 11th squad. That Division lives to fight and die in battle. He's 3rd seat with the fighting skill of a Captain."

Renji rolled his eyes. "And?"

"And you're going to give all of us a heartattack with your temper." Rukia said from beside Kira.

"Just ignore Ikkaku." Gina waved a hand at him. "He's a baldy anyways."

Renji sighed, "whatever."

"You guys should get to your Divisions." Hisagi said. "Your Captains are probably waiting for you."

Gina nodded in approval.

_**Comments: **_

_**Getting into Divisions: I've heard of how this is done, but I'm not entirely sure, so I just used an exam.**_

_**Arriving: I don't know what happens when newly graduated Shinigami come to the 13 Court Guard Squads, but let's just say they come through the gate! :) **_

_**3rd Seat: in the 9th Division, there really is no mentioned 3rd seat, so I just stole it and made Gina the 3rd Seat Officer! **_

_**Ikkaku's anger problems: it's true. Ikkaku really does like to fight too much. Just like his Captain. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: mild language/ blood/ violence

Noboru (Climb)

Hisagi sat outside, on a hill looking at the sky when Kira walked up.

"Hey." Kira said. "Mind if I sit?"

"Feel free." He said.

Kira sat beside his old friend and looked up at the sky.

"Where's Renji?" Hisagi asked after a couple minutes.

"He got in a fight." Kira said flatly.

"Of course he did." Hisagi laughed. "With who?"

"Some other unseated officer." Kira rolled his eyes. "Momo said Captain Aizen is going to transfer him."

"On the first day?" Hisagi chuckled. "Sucks for him. Do you know where he's transfering to?"

"Sixth Division, probably." Kira informed him.

"Ooo." Hisagi shook his head. "Captain Kuchiki is tough. A real ass, too. But he's nobility. And a damn good fighter."

"I heard about that." Kira nodded. "Rukia's brother."

"Adoptive." Hisagi put in. "He's real tough on the law. He's rather massacre ten million innocent people than have the law be broken."

"Wouldn't massacring ten million people being against the law?" Kira chuckled.

"You know what I mean." Hisagi grimaced.

There was silence for a minute before Kira felt he needed to break it.

"Have you told her yet?" Kira asked him, turning his head to look at his old friend.

Hisagi hung his head. "No."

"It didn't look like it before..." Kira sighed. "Why not?"

"It's more complicated now." He told him. "And...she doesn't feel the same way."

"Puh-lease." Kira rolled his eyes. "You know she does. She joined the 9th Division because of you. You guys are practically attached at the hip. Not to mention how she hangs all over you all the time."

"First of all, she joined the 9th Division with me because we're friends. And you know she's naturally a touchy person."

"There you go. You know her more than me and Renji combined." Kira grabbed Hisagi's shoulder and gave him a hard shake. "You need to tell her. Knowing Gina, even if she doesn't feel the same way, she won't have the heart to not still be friends with you."

Hisagi shook his head. "I can't."

"Yes." Kira said flatly. "Yes, you can. You just won't."

"I'm a higher ranking officer than her." Hisagi shook his head. "She's my best friend. I can't screw things up, especially when she's so happy. I don't have to be with her to see her smile, and that's _all_ I need. I'm perfectly fine with that."

Kira sighed as he stood. Before he walked away he turned back to Hisagi.

"You know, she could be even happier." He told him. "You could make her happier."

Hisagi put his head in his hands. "No, I can't."

In truth, he really wasn't good enough for Gina. At least he thought so. She was just so bright and happy. She could light anyones world, cheer anyone up. She could make you laugh and give you honest advice. She was beautiful and smart and powerful. She loved her friends like family, because they were all she had. She loved everybody...

And who did he love? Her. He loved her.

He cared about everybody else, but he _loved_ her. She was the one and only star in his sky.

And she would never know. Because he couldn't tell her.

--------------------------------

_Flashforward..._

The alarm went off.

Gina ran towards Hisagi, as fast as she could. He was standing with Kira, both alone on the street, as the force field around the 1st District glowed yellow.

She tripped just before she reached him and she was lucky he caught her before she did a face-dive into the dirt.

"Careful." He told her as he held her up.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she gazed up at the sky.

"Intruders." He told her. "Ryoka."

"They can't break past the barrier, right?" Gina looked up at him with worried eyes.

At that moment, a blinding light shone overhead and a couple seconds later, four streams of light erupted from the shield. No...it wasn't just light. It was people.

"They've spilt up." Hisagi said.

Gina looked up franticly and saw that one of the streams was heading straight towards them. Hisagi grabbed her before pulling her out of the way.

She immediantly stood as the dust began to clear. There was a crater about 10 feet away, with two bodies lying inside. The bodies slowly began to move.

She drew her Zanpaktou and glared at the Ryoka. One was rather skinny with orange hair and the other was bulky and dark headed.

They stood and examined the battlefield. The orange haired one jumped out of the crater and looked at her with interest.

"You'd think they'd send someone a little more threatening." He shrugged. "But, okay, I'll take it."

Gina rolled her eyes as he drew his over-sized blade and took a fighting stance.

"You're awful arrogant for a Ryoka." She commented.

She saw Hisagi and Kira out of the corner of her eye, slowly getting up.

"My name is Ichigo, not Ryoka." He informed her. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"That's nice." She smiled. "Strawberry. Cute."

"My name is not _cute_!" He argued.

"Shut up, strawberry." Gina rolled her eyes. "Let's see what you've got."

Ichigo charged at her and she barely lifted her sword a little to block the attack.

The kid had some strong spiritual pressure, she'd give him that. But he was inexperianced and slow.

Just as she thought that, he recoiled and gave a sharp blow to the right, slicing her torso up a bit.

"Oh, that's cold." She laughed as she touched the blood and lifted it to her lips. "You have no idea how to treat a lady, do you?"

"You're no lady." Ichigo commented before striking again.

But this time instead of meeting her sword, it was Hisagi's. Kira was at Gina's side, checking her waist and trying to stop the bleeding. She swiped at him.

"Hey, I was having fun." She muttered.

"You were about to get yourself killed." Kira told her.

She rolled her eyes.

Hisagi struck Ichigo with a hard blow to the shoulder, knocking him off balance.

"How _dare_ you talk to her like that?" He said though clinched teeth.

"What?" Ichigo smirked as he blocked Hisagi's next hit. "Is she some kind of _royalty_?"

"No." Hisagi pushed hard as Ichigo drove him back. "She's my friend."

Ichigo grimaced. "How romantic."

Hisagi got mad at that comment, throwing all his spiritual pressure into his next attack. Ichigo's eyes went wide before he quickly got out of the way.

Kira and Gina could only watch as Hisagi fell to the ground. Ichigo took that advantage to get at him again, raising his Zanpaktou high.

Gina ripped herself from Kira's grasp and ran to Hisagi, pushing him out of the way and taking the hit herself.

Ichigo's Zanpaktou went all the way through her left side and she cried out in pain. Ichigo looked wide-eyed at her, shocked that he had even made contact. She had put herself two inches to left of where the other guy had been. Ichigo'd had no intention of cutting anyone at all...

"Gina!" Kira called as Hisagi didn't even bother.

Hisagi nearly crawled to her side as Kira ran and took a swipe at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged it, but left in sword lodged in Gina's torso.

"Oh, dear."

Yumichika's voice rang as he stood on the roof of a nearby building. Ikkaku was beside him, still looking pissed off.

"What did you do to her you bastard?" Ikkaku yelled as he charged Ichigo.

Ichigo got out of the way and quickly ran over to Gina.

"I'm sorry." He said before pulling his Zanpaktou out of her.

She answered with a painful cry.

"Oh, ow." She breathed as she touched her palm to the wound. "That hurts."

"Get her to 4th Division." Yumichika told them. "Me and Ikkaku will hold them off."

As he said this, the once silent bulky man began climbing out of the crater they had left in the ground.

"Dear, he's ugly." Yumichika sighed. "Oh, well."

Hisagi picked up Gina and ran for it, Kira closely behind them.

Gina was hiding the pain very well, not even sheading a tear. It hurt, but she'd had worse injuries.

"What the hell was that?" Hisagi demanded of her.

She looked up at him and forced a smiled. "I couldn't let him hurt my buddy."

Hisagi shook his head. "I was fine. You didn't need to interfer."

"Yes, I did." She sighed as she laid her head on his chest. "What would I do without my Emo-Bear?"

Hisagi shook his head. "Don't do that again. You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry." She said as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She pulled herself up and kissed him softly on the cheek before sinking back down into his arms.

His heart shattered into a million tiny little peices. Everytime she did something like that, it killed him that he didn't have the guts to tell her how he felt.

He ran twice as fast towards the 4th Division, Kira barely keeping up.

_**Comments: **_

_**Renji's fight: yes, Ikkaku did mention right before he began training Renji that good old Red Pineapple had got in a fight on his first day, but I am not sure when he was transfered (though I'm sure it was because of this) so it can be right afterwards that he was transfered into Byakuya Kuchiki's Division. **_

_**wtf is Hisagi thinking: yes, I know. he won't tell her cause he's stubborn. period. what a guy. :P lol**_

_**Intrusion: this is pretty much where I start adding in things that really happened and factoring Gina into the mess. but it's still not a cross-over!!!!! it's still my story. and it's still Bleach. just with a twist of a different character. :)**_

_**Ichigo and Ikkaku: Ichigo does fight Ikkaku when he first lands in the 1st district. and Kukaku's brother fights (well, I would call it running, but...whatever) Yumichika. (poor Yumichika's hair.:( ]**_


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings:

Noboru (Climb)

They were in the 4th Division now. Gina was laying there, in front of him, asleep and all bandaged up. Her face was calm and peaceful, her breathing steady.

Hisagi reached out and touched her face softly.

What if he had lost her?

The thought came quickly and almost knocked the breath out of him. He didn't want to think about that. As far as he was concerned, Gina was immortal. If she ever died, he would die with her and that was that.

He tried to slow his racing heart but didn't succeed. So he just took her hand and held onto it tight.

He just needed sleep. That's it.

Hisagi laid down beside Gina with her hand still in his, and smoothed her hair out of her face.

Today had been a disaster. But as long as she was here, nothing could get any worse.

-------------------------------

Gina's eyes fluttered open slowly.

She didn't really remember what had happened. All she could remember was that strawberry kid, and then he was fighting Hisagi...and she had pushed him out of the way and promptly been cut through by the Ryoka.

Gina didn't know why she did it. Maybe it was because she didn't want to lose her friend. Maybe it was because his life was more precious to her than her own. Maybe it was something more...

She looked around the room, smiling when she saw Hisagi, fast asleep, by her side. His hand was on hers and his face was soft.

She liked seeing him sleep. It was a whole different side of him than when he was awake. He just looked so innocent and loving.

And the way he held her hand, it was like he never wanted to let go.

Gina took her free hand and brushed his hair back, making him stir only a little. She never wanted to let go either.

It was then she realized why she had the impulse to save Hisagi. Somehow she'd known it long before then, but it never really came into her conciousness. It came out in the way she touched him, the way she smiled at him.

She was in love with him. He was everything she had always wanted. He was strong and a good fighter. He believed in what was right and would fight until the end to make sure what was right was what happened. He was protective and would do anything for her if she would just ask. He was funny and sometimes sarcastic, but he would always be there for you when you needed him.

Gina sighed.

She carefully removed her hand from under his and slipped out from under the covers. She grabbed her Zanpaktou from beside where she slept as she stood.

She wasn't good enough for him because she wasn't any of those things.

Gina kissed his forehead softly before walking out of the 4th Division.

She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to go somewhere else.

Gina's head shot up at the sound of a familiar cry.

"_Captain Aizen!"_

"Momo?" She whispered to herself.

She ran full-speed for the 5th Division. Her eyes caught Momo as she stood and then watched in horror as she attacked Gin.

"Momo! No!" She yelled.

She just wasn't fast enough...but Kira was there. Kira was protecting Captain Ichimaru.

_God, Momo, what are you thinking?_ Gina thought. Gin was her friend. He was pretty cool. He was smiley and sarcastic, and really nice when he didn't seem so mysterious. He was someone you could confide in...

And he was being attacked.

Gina finally reached them, gasping for breath.

"Momo!" She yelled. "Don't!"

But Momo was beyond angry now. She was pissed off, with tears streaming down her face.

Gina didn't understand. Where was Captain Aizen?

Momo let out a war cry as she went after Kira. Gina winced as Kira blocked the attack with Wakisuke, his Zanpaktou.

What the hell was going on?

Gina looked around, searching for some explaination.

And there it was. High up on the wall, was Captain Aizen's body. A sword was lodged into him, holding him to the wall, his blood dripping slowly down the stone.

Gina gasped. "No...No..._No..._"

She grabbed her chest and felt tears form in her eyes. Captain Aizen was so nice and caring...he was amazing, one of the best Captains in the Gotei 13. Why? Why had someone killed him? Why him?

Gina collapsed on all fours on the ground, sick to her stomach. She felt like just dying, then and there. She didn't want to look up, she didn't want to look anywhere. Not to her two battling friends not 150 feet away. Not at Gin standing there, smiling as always.

Because...

Captain Sosuke Aizen was dead.

---------------------------------------

Hisagi woke up to a terrifying scream. He shot up into a sitting position and examined the room.

Gina was gone. Where was she?

Her Zanpaktou was gone, too. Where, exactly, did she plan on going?

Hisagi ran out of the 4th Division, following the cries that continued over and over again. He could see her up ahead. He saw Kira and Momo, too. Fighting.

Why were they fighting?

The look on Gina's face was confused and scared. He picked up his pace, running as fast as he could towards her.

He saw when she looked up. He saw when she collapsed and he saw when her body began jerking and her eyes starred, mortified up at the sky.

"Gina!" He choked.

He dropped to her side and took her shaking body into his arms. She grabbed his shirt instantly and cried into his chest.

"What's wrong, Spaz?" He asked.

"Shuhei..." She cried, "Captain Aizen!"

"What about him?" Hisagi asked.

She flicked her arm to where Aizen's dead body was still hanging from the wall.

"He's _dead!_" She screamed.

Hisagi looked up and gasped. But he immediantly turned his attention back to her.

"It's okay." He told her. "It's okay. I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay."

----------------------------------

Days later, Gina walked down the street, silently wondering what she was going to do.

Aizen was dead, Rukia was going to be executed, and Renji was in jail. Everything was just going to hell. Her dreams were all crashing down on her, crushing her lungs so she couldn't breathe and her bones so they could stab repeatedly at her heart.

Captain Tosen had been distant lately, as well. He seemed like he was apologizing all the time, which really made no sense to her. Not only that, but he had been putting more and more Captain jobs on Hisagi's shoulders, so she barely got to spend any time with him.

She missed Hisagi. She hadn't seen him since the night before and now she was on her way to the execution, her heart lost somewhere. She didn't know if she'd ever get it back.

"_Sake Fuji Kujaku._"

Gina looked up, surprised to see Yumichika on the roof of a nearby building. What the hell was he doing?

His Zanpaktou glowed and suddenly transformed into four curved blades.

_Is that his Shikai?_ She thought. She had never seen him release his Zanpaktou, and she instantly knew why.

She sensed Hisagi's reiatsu up there, and it was vastly fading. Yumichika's Zanpaktou was stealing Hisagi's spiritual pressure.

Oh, if only 11th Division knew about this. She grimaced. He would be eternally hated.

She'll make sure to bring that up next time they're in a disagreement.

Suddenly, Yumichika was gone, as was his reiatsu.

"Damn that thing gives him energy." She whispered.

Gina jumped onto the roof and put her hands on her hips.

"You lost to _Yumichika_?" She raised an eyebrow as Hisagi sat there, breathing heavily on the ground.

"He fights dirty!" Hisagi cried.

"Yeah, yeah, sure he does." Gina sighed before kneeling down before him. "You look a little tired. Where's all your reiatsu? Yumichika steal it?"

"Yes." He muttered as she brushed his hair out of his face.

Gina laughed. "Come on, let's get you back to the 9th Division."

She picked him up and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Spaz, you can't carry me." Hisagi laughed.

"Try me, Emo." She stuck her tounge out at him.

She jumped off the roof and onto the ground. He was pretty heavy and almost knocked her to the ground when they landed.

"Keep your balance, Emo-Bear!" She yelled.

Hisagi laughed. "I don't see _you_ having to be carried by a _girl_ because a guy that was supposed to be a _girl_ stole all your fucking spiritual pressure!"

Gina smirked. "Nice. I'm telling Yumichika you said that."

She continued walking, dragging him along.

"Go ahead!" He told her. "He's a stupid little-"

"Hey, be nice." She poked his chest. "God, you need to lose some weight. Ever heard of a diet?"

"I'm a guy. I don't do _diets_." He told her.

"Hey, I'm a girl and I do believe I'm carrying a guy." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Or _are _you a guy?"

"Want me to prove it?" He said into her ear.

She grimaced and hit him square in the crotch. He cried out in pain and doubled over as she continued walking.

"I proved it for you." She told him with a smiled.

"That's cold." He chuckled.

Gina stopped at his room and put him on his bed. "Stay here."

"Where are you going?" He asked, worried.

"I'm going to go see what's going on at the execution grounds." She told him.

"No, don't." He grabbed her wrist.

She smiled at him. "I'll be fine, Emo-Bear."

"I don't want you to." He pleaded. "It's dangerous."

Gina wanted to kiss him as she leaned down and ruffled his hair, but she refrained with much effort.

"I'll be okay." She promised him.

She touched his face and kissed his cheek softly.

The sudden urge to turn his head just a little almost overcame Hisagi, but he didn't. He just grabbed her, hugging her tight.

She hugged back, nuzzling her face into his neck.

He pulled her onto his lap and she stayed there, breathing in his scent.

"I have to tell you something." Hisagi said.

She lifted her head and smiled at him. "Tell me when I get back."

Before he could stop her, she was standing. She was next to the door, sliding it open with ease.

"Bye, Emo-Bear." She blew a kiss to him before she was gone.

Hisagi tried his best to move, but he couldn't. His energy level was just too low. He could hardly breathe...

He got on his knees and crawled to the door, with barely enough strength to open it. Somehow he got onto the street, but he couldn't make it any further.

He saw her running and prayed to God that she would be okay.

_**Comments:**_

_**Yumichika and his girliness: I love Yumichika A LOT!!! He's one of my favorites on Bleach, but he is a little too much girly....**_

_**Captain (if he even deserves to be called that) Aizen: I...am not going to say a word. If you want to know how I feel about Aizen, I will wait for next Chapters comments. :)**_

_**Yumichika's Zanpaktou: He doesn't like to release it in front of members of the 11th squad in fear that they will hate him. Fuji Kukaku is a Kido-type Zanpaktou that steals the reiatsu of it's opponant and the 11th Division is really big on fighting all-out, so this would be bad if they found out!!!!**_

_**Kira and Momo's fight: poor Momo. yet again, I say not a word about Aizen. Kira is just awesome even though Gin is just as...**cough** as Aizen. :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: mild language/violence/sappiness

Noboru (Climb)

Gina raced through the trees on the edge of the execution grounds cliff. She had ran into a little trouble along the way (by the name of Yachiru) but was now sprinting as fast as she could towards the break in the trees.

Once she broke into the open, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Captain Aizen was there, with Captain Tosen and Captain Ichimaru behind him. They had a dark look about them, even as they smiled at Renji, Ichigo and Rukia.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Aizen suddenly had Rukia. He held her up and they glowed.

He was going to hurt her. Or worse. Kill her.

Gina ran for him at top speed. She didn't understand why Rukia Kuchiki was still alive in the first place, but whatever it was she sure wasn't going to let her friend die now.

Gina drew her Zanpaktou and yelled as she swung her sword forward. But it didn't hit Aizen...it hit Tosen.

Suzumushi, his Zanpaktou, hit her Niji. The clashing sound made her ears hurt.

"Don't, Keianna." Tosen said sternly.

"He's going to kill her, Captain!" Gina objected.

"It has to be done." Tosen said, lowering his gaze.

"Kaname." Aizen said from behind them, a limp Rukia in his hands. "Get rid of her."

Tosen looked back at Gina, hesitant.

"Go ahead, Captain." Gina said, not believing her ears. "_Get rid of me_. You bastards never deserved to be called Captains!"

Tosen stepped back, not taking a strike.

"Coward!" She yelled at him. "Kill me!"

Suddenly, Gin Ichimaru was in front of her, slashing her shoulder up and knocking her back ten feet.

She growled before standing. "So you're in on this, too? Shouldn't be surprised. Kira should've let Momo kill you. Hell, I should've killed you! I thought you were my friend, Ichimaru!"

"You really should shut up." He said calmly. "Your voice is annoying me."

"Ha!" Gina scoffed. "And to think I called you cute."

She charged, her blade at the ready. Gin blocked her easily, but when he struck, she blocked just as good. They went on like that, meaninglessly swiping at each other for what seemed like forever.

Finally, they both stepped back, out of breath.

"Keisuke Urahara trained you good." Gin smiled, as always. "Guess the traidor was good for something."

She spat out a little blood before glaring at him. "Don't you dare talk bad about Keisuke."

"What are you planning on doing about it?" He taunted.

She lifted her Zanpaktou. "_Kantsuu! Niji Katana!_"

As she cried this, her blade began to grow rainbow colors. The spectrum flew into the sky and then when she lowered her sword to her side, it followed.

"Well, I was going to try killing you." She snapped at him.

"Try being the key word." He retorted. "_Ikorose! Shinso!"_

His blade grew, but she knew how to dodge the Yellow glowing blade before it hit her. She whipped her rainbow blade at him, cutting his torso a little.

He growled as he pounced for another hit, hitting her square in the leg. She flipped to avoid the worst of the cut but still felt the blood oozing from her thigh.

Gin smirked at her exposed leg where he had cut her uniform.

"You got pretty legs, girl." He told her.

"And these legs don't belong to you." She sneered.

He laughed before jumping again. He was right in her face when he spoke again.

"And who exactly do they belong to?" He snickered. "Shuhei Hisagi?"

She glared at him, not answering before he swung to strike again.

"Thought so." Gin nearly giggled. "He'd be fun to kill. He's a fighter, that one."

Gina gasped, fear in her eyes. _Not him..._

And Gin took that chance to get through her guard, stabbing her right in the ribs.

"And I assure you, he'll be one of the first I kill when we get what we want." Gin whispered in her ear. "Then you'll know what it's like to be broken like I was."

Gina collapsed on the ground when he drew his sword out.

"Gina!" She heard Renji call, but it was no good.

She fell to her knees and slumped over. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. It was pain. There was so much pain.

But all she could think about were his words. He was going to kill Hisagi. He was going to kill her love. She would rather die...

She heard Gin's footsteps slowly walking back towards Aizen, and she laughed. They stopped and it seemed he turned back to her.

"You still alive?" He asked. "Guess I should finish you off then."

She laughed again as she heard the thick "ching" of him drawing his sword.

And then she screamed.

She screamed as loud and shrill as she could, listening to it echo off the walls of the 1st District. It knocked Gin back with force and Tosen and Aizen had to strain to stay standing. Ichigo and Renji were already on the ground.

She closed her mouth, ceasing the scream and looked up at Gin.

"What...are you?" He said as he scrambled to stand.

"Gina Keianna, adoptive daughter of Kisuke Urahara and 3rd seat in the 9th Division under _no_ Captain and one lieutenant." She answered. "Now, shut up. I'm not done yet."

She rose fluently to her feet and raised her Zanpaktou so it was level to her face.

"_Bankai._" She said.

Gin's eyes grew wide. "Bankai?"

But he was thrown back again as the rainbow blade grew brighter and brighter, it nearly blinded him, but didn't affect her. She flung her Zanpaktou up and the whip of rainbow flew into the sky, making it glow like a rainbow, too.

The wind circled around her as she whipped her blade back down to her side.

"_Himei! Niji Katana Hidenka!I" She called. _

There was another piercing scream, but not from her, from her Zanpaktou. It reached further than the walls of the 1st District and into the lands of Rukongai. Gin covered his ears and writhed on the ground.

She walked up to him, smiling as he inched back when the sound got louder.

"_Shizuka na...Niji Hidenka._" She said calmly.

The screaming stopped abruptly and she smiled down at him.

"Round two, Gin?" She smiled.

_**Comments:**_

_**Looky! 3rd seat got a Bankai! : It'll all explain itself in the next chapter.**_

_**AIZEN!!!: now is where I express my feelings about Aizen. HE IS A HEARTLESS BASTARD AND I HOPE HE DIES A LONG AND LONELY DEATH AND THEN ROTS IN HELL FOR WHAT HE DONE TO MOMO KIRA AND RENJI! (well, mostly Momo and Kira) BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!! sorry, just didn't want to spoil this chapter by saying it in the last one. Gomen gomen. Very sorry. I just REALLY do not like him. **_

_**Gina's Shikai: Kantsuu (pierce) Niji Katana (rainbow blade) it basically turns into a rainbow whip and cuts everything to little pieces!! (like Gin)**_

_**Gina's Bankai: Himei (scream) Niji Katana Hidenka (Rainbow blade princess) the sword gains the ability to scream like a princess!!! no, princess just makes it a feminine and very...loud scream. and at a top level it can make you deaf! Shazuka na...Niji Hidenka. (Silence now...Rainbow Princess) cool, huh? came up with it myself. they were inspired by Ichinose!!! (rainbow haze, babay!)**_

_**You know what I just noticed: Gina and Gin. Gina means "silvery" and Gin means "silver". CREEPY. hehe**_


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings: mild language/violence/sappiness

Noboru (Climb)

Hisagi covered his ears at the second scream. It was louder than the first and it made him fall to his knees. He had already been down when he heard the first one.

But he had somehow known that the shrill screaming sound was Gina. She was hurt, in pain. Maybe even dying.

He shook his head. He wasn't going to think about that now. He needed to get to her.

He didn't know how he was running, or so fast, but his sprinting slowly turned into random flash-steps. He had been exausted, completly out of energy thanks to that Yumichika bastard and now he was running to save her. Just the thought of her gone gave him enough strength to crush the world.

"Hold on, baby." He whispered. "I'm coming."

-------------------------------------------------

Gin looked up at her, terrified. That stupid smile was off his face as he inched away from her.

"You're only 3rd seat." He said. "You shouldn't have a Bankai."

"Shh, don't tell my former Captain." She smirked. "I was trying to keep it a secret. Oh, wait. It's not like he can _do anything_ anymore."

She kicked him in the side. "Next time, don't threaten Shuhei. Maybe then I'll stay down."

She lifted her sword. "If your not going to fight me, then I'll just kill you."

As she brought the blade down, Aizen was there to stop it, by using only his finger. He didn't say a word to her, but helped Gin up and motioned for him to follow.

Gina raised an eyebrow. "And who do _you_ think _you _are, taking my fun away from me?"

Aizen didn't even glance at her.

"Ah, well, aren't you just _lovely_! You traidor bastard!" She screamed.

Her vision slowly began to go blurry and she felt herself falling. She also felt the pain shoot through her when she hit the ground. She lifted her head up and saw the three of them leaving, and Menos Grande errupting from the sky.

"Tosen, what are you doing?" She screamed. "I thought you wanted the least bloodshed! Your hands are soaked with blood Tosen! Remember my blood is on your hands!"

Tosen just looked away, his face morose.

She sobbed, tears mixing with blood on her cheeks.

Gin...He was getting away. He was getting away so he could go carry out whatever plan he wanted. And that plan would ultimately end up with him killing Hisagi. She screamed.

"Gin! Get back here!" She cried. "Don't hurt him!"

She felt two arms wrap around her, and they felt familiar. They were warm and welcoming.

She looked up and wrapped her arms around Hisagi's neck instantly. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I couldn't stop him. I tried..."

"Shh..." He calmed her. "It's okay, I promise."

"No, it's not." She shook her head, feeling pain in her neck but ignoring it.

She gasped for the breath to speak. "He's going to kill you, Shuhei. It's all my fault..."

"He's not going to kill me." He assured her. "And even if he did, it wouldn't be your fault."

"Yes! Yes, it would!" She cried. "It would be all my fault because he would only kill you _because_ of me. Because if you die, I die! Because _I love you_."

Hisagi's eyes widened and his heart stopped. "What?"

"I love...you." Her eyes began to flutter shut.

"No, Gina." He shook her. "Don't go. Don't you dare close your eyes, Gina Keianna!"

"Gomen..." She muttered as she reached for his face.

"Whatever you do, hold on." He told her. "If you die, I'll never forgive you!"

She sighed as she completly collapsed in his arms.

----------------------------------

When Hanataro approached him, Hisagi was pretty much out of it. His mind was on much different things. The way Gina's hair felt under his hands, the way her lips would feel so perfect against his...

"Lieutenant Hisagi?" Hanataro muttered, touching his arm.

Hisagi was outside the 9th Division headquarters, staring up at the sky. But now he looked down at Hanataro.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I...I have to tell you something." He said quietly.

"What is it?" Hisagi inquired.

"Captain Unahana didn't want me to tell you this, but..." Hanataro trailed. "We aren't entirely sure if Gina Keianna is going to make it."

Hisagi winced at the thought. He had been thinking way too much of her dying lately.

"She's a fighter." He told Hanataro. "If she wants to make it, she will. Besides, I told her not to die."

Hanataro sighed. "Sir..."

"Don't call me sir," Hisagi grinned down at the kid. "It makes me feel old."

"Sorry." Hanataro said quietly. "Is it true? That she fought Cap-...Ichimaru?"

"Yeah." Hisagi frowned. "Would've won, too. If Aizen hadn't gotten in the way."

"Wow." Hanataro smiled. "She really is something."

"I know." Hisagi smiled to himself.

"You're lucky." Hanataro told him. "You deserve someone like her."

"No, I don't deserve anything." Hisagi grinned down at Hanataro. "But I really don't think she cares about that."

"She's really nice." Hanataro said. "She helped me carry things one day, though the 11th Division. Everyone seemed to keep knocking me down, but no one messed with her. I think it was because she got that pretty guy and the bald one to follow us... But it was nice all the same."

"She's amazing." Hisagi said quietly. "And she'll make it. No matter what, she'll make it."

_**Comments: **_

_**Kaname, Aizen, Gin: Are all stupid. I do like Ulquiorra, though. (he comes in the series later and he is HOTT!)**_

_**Hisagi's sudden strength!: yeah, it's cheesy, but he had to be there. **_

_**Aizen's finger trick: he blocks Ichigo's Zangetsu with his finger a couple times, so that means he can most definatly block Niji Katana. :)  
**_

_**Hanataro: OMG I LOVE THIS KID!!! For those of you who've seen the anime, the whole "gomen nasai! gomen nasai! gomen nasai!" thing he does when Ichigo is messing with him is SO cute!!!!**_

_**11th Squad: pretty much a bunch of pricks with too much testosterone. (except Yachiru! she's so CUTE!!!) :p but ya gotta love em. **_


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings: mild language/EXTREME sappiness/perversion/sexual encounter

Noboru (Climb)

When she opened her eyes, she felt so much better. She felt new and relaxed and healed.

Gina bolted into a sitting position with only one thing going through her mind. _Gotta get to him._

She threw the covers off of her and quickly got dressed in her Shinigami uniform. She giggled when Hanataro walked in right when she was putting the top on.

"Keianna!" He said as he covered his eyes. "You should lay down!"

"I'm decent." She said as she tied the sash and picked up her Zanpaktou. "And I think I'll be fine."

Hanataro uncovered his eyes. "You're wounds haven't fully healed yet!"

She walked up and kissed his cheek. "Arigato, Hanataro-san. You're awesome."

At that, she ran past him and out the door.

She didn't know where he would be right now, because she didn't even know what time it was. She knew it was getting late, almost dusk.

She ran for the first place she knew to look. His room.

Gina ran through 5th and 8th Division quickly, ignoring the pain in her side. She could feel a little twinge, but knew that her stitchS were almost entirely healed.

She ran straight to Hisagi's room and knocked on the door.

She waited for a few seconds and then slide the door open. She giggled when she saw him laying shirtless on the bed, passed out.

She tipe-toed into the room, removing her shoes. She quietly walked over and slid into bed with him.

Gina wrapped her arm around his torso and laid her head on his chest.

_He's comfy._ She thought. _I could get used to this..._

---------------------------------------

Hisagi woke up an hour later with something slightly heavy on his chest. He looked down and his heart stopped when he saw Gina.

Her eyes opened and she yawned. "Hey, your heart stopped beating. Are you dead?"

Hisagi looked at her, happiness pouring through him.

"Well, don't I get a 'hey, Spaz, what's goin' on? how's the family?'" Gina asked. "At least?"

Hisagi looked down at her, wide-eyed and unable to speak.

"Well, then." She sat up and stretched. "I guess I should leave."

"No!" He caught her arm and pulled her back onto the bed and on top of him.

He hugged her tight. "Hey, Spaz, what's goin' on? How's the family?"

She giggled. "Smart ass."

"I missed you, Spaz." Hisagi said as she lifted her head to look at him. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Again." She smirked. "I find it fun. You get this look on your face, it's priceless-"

She stopped at the look on his face and smiled before laying her head on his chest.

"Why did you heart stop?" She asked. "Does it automatically do that when you wake up?"

"No, just when I see you." He said, smoothing his hand down her hair.

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "That's...sweet."

"I need to tell you something." He looked away as she gazed expectantly at him.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"I've been meaning to tell you..." He sighed. "No, scratch that. I was never going to tell you. When you came here, that first time in the Academy, I couldn't stop staring at you. I didn't really figure out until we graduated and went into the 9th Division why that was. Kira and Renji knew before me, actually. Kira was the more...understanding of the two. Me and Renji got in a bit of a quarrell..."

She grimaced at him. "Men."

After that comment, he smiled warmly at her and her heart melted again. Her eyes were locked on him and she waited for the rest.

"Kira asked me...when they came here, that first night, if I had told you yet." He continued. "And I told him no, that I couldn't tell you because you deserved better than me. And you still do. I have done nothing, ever to deserve someone as...amazing as you. No, wait."

She was about to speak but he hushed her.

"You were always amazing. Beautiful, smart and whitty and funny." He told her. "You're perfect, every guys dream. But I'm...I'm just an average Soul Reaper. I'm strong but...I just can't be good enough for you, or give you what you deserve. But I have never wanted anything more than I wanted you."

"Not even Rangeiku's boobs?" Gina smirked.

"Not even that." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, do continue." Gina laid her head on his heart and gazed up at him.

"Gina..." He touched her face softly. "Where was I going with that? Oh, right. I admire the way you will do anything for your friends. You almost got in a fight with an 11th Squad Shinigami for Renji and then there was that time you did get in a fight with an 11th Squad officer for me. And you _carried me_ all the way to the 9th Division when I could barely move. You never give up, and so I've decided that I won't either."

He paused and ran his hand through her hair. She leaned into his touch, making something like a purring sound.

"It's taken me damn near fifteen or twenty years to say this, Gina." He sighed. "But I love you."

She smiled up at him. "Good. Because I love you, too."

Gina reached up and grabbed the back of his head, bringing his lips down to meet hers.

The contact seemed to send a shock throughout both of thier bodies. Hisagi pulled her up to get easier access before licking her bottom lip, asking first. She willingly opened her mouth and he slipped his tounge inside. Thier tounges meant, exploring each others mouths seductively.

Gina's hands made thier way down to Hisagi's chest, tracing his abs. He rolled on top of her and broke the kiss, trailing his lips down to her neck. He bit softly at the skin, then at her ear, satisfied with her little moans. He slowly pulled the shoulder of her Shinigami uniform down and kissed her collarbone.

She tangled her fingers in his hair as his lips went even further down, licking softly at her breast.

He reached for the sash around her waist and with one pull, untied it completely. After that he completely pulled off the top of her uniform, exposing her completely.

She reached up, desperate to cover herself, but he caught her hands, kissing her palms lovingly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He whispered to her before he kissed her lips softly.

Gina placed her hands on his neck as he reached for the bottom of her uniform. He left her lips to pull them all the way down her long legs. He slowly kissed from her ankle all the way up to the upper-thigh, making her moan.

He made his way back up to her lips, kissing her deeply.

And then, there was a knock at the door.

Hisagi groaned. "Who is it?"

"Renji and Kira." Kira's voice called. "We need to speak with you."

"I'm busy!" He yelled.

"It'll just take a second." Kira assured him.

Hisagi groaned before pecking Gina on the lips softly and getting up to open the door.

She covered herself with the sheets as she peered at them.

"You have half a second." Hisagi told them.

"The Head Captain wanted us to inform you that the 3rd, 5th and 9th Divisions will have to go Captain-less for a while. At least until after Aizen is defeated." Kira said.

"Well, no duh." Hisagi grimaced before trying to close the door on thier faces.

But Renji caught it before he could and peeked around Hisagi's shoulder. "What exactly are you doing in here that's so important?"

"Nothing." Hisagi shifted to block Gina from view, but blocking Renji didn't mean he was blocking Kira.

Kira strode right into the room and laughed at Gina, half-hiding behind bed-sheets.

"You're sleeping with _Gina?_" Kira laughed.

"What?" Renji pushed past Hisagi in surprise and started laughing with Kira. "Now I know what you're doing! You're doing Gina!"

"Ha, ha, very funny." Hisagi said flatly as he tried to push them out of the room.

"It is funny!" Renji said.

"At least you _finally_ fessed up!" Kira added. "I mean, come on! I _told_ you she liked you! I _told you!_"

"Okay, out!" Hisagi promptly pushed Renji and Kira out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Ooo, sekushi!" Renji taunted from outside.

"Shut up, idiot!" Hisagi yelled as he walked back to the bed. "Sorry. You know them."

He crawled back over to her and she held her arms out, welcoming him back.

"Renji's a pervert." She pounted.

"Yeah, I know." Hisasgi said as he calmly looked at her. "It's better to just ignore him."

"True." She leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

"Now, where were we?" Hisagi said as he bit at her neck again.

_**Comments: **_

_**Kira & Renji: aren't they lovely? they're just like my guy friends. you could be making out with your boyfriend and then all the sudden they strut in and try to make conversation! lol. **_

_**Uniform: I'm not exactly sure how the uniform works but...yeah. It got off didn't it?**_


	10. Chapter 10

Warnings: mild language/violence/EXTREME sappiness

Noboru (Climb)

Gina stroked Hisagi's hair lovingly as he laid on her chest. She smiled when he'd occasionally turn his head to kiss her collar bone or reach up to touch her face. It brought comfort to her. And after what had just happened, she felt a little frantic.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Hisagi told her as he traced the palm of her hand. "But you really need to stop trying to die."

Gina rolled her eyes. "I'm not _trying_ to die."

"Seems like it to me." He smiled up at her. "Just because you got your way once doesn't mean I'm gonna let it happen again. I'm not going to let you die."

"I know that." She continued to stroke his hair. "And that's why I love you."

He paused for a second before speaking. "Why did you go up against a Captain in the first place?"

"You want the truth?" She sighed. "At first, I saw Rukia. I was going to at least _try_ to take Aizen out, but Tosen got in my way. When Tosen couldn't kill me like Aizen ordered, Gin interfered. And then I was pissed at him. He tried to provoke me by talking about Kisuke, and no one talks smack about him around me. He's like my dad. Then he started...flirting with me, sort of. Told me I had nice legs. Then he started talking about you. About how you'd be fun to kill, that you were a fighter. And then...after he stabbed me that first time, he whispered something in my ear and that _really _pissed me off."

Hisagi waited patiently as she paused.

"He said, 'I assure you, he'll be one of the first I kill when we get what we want.'" She repeated. "And I just...went psycho, I don't know what happened. I screamed and then started laughing and then used my Bankai to take him out."

"So...you almost died...because of me...again?" Hisagi asked quietly, pain in his voice.

"No, no, no." She shook her head. "It's my fault."

"No, it's not." He ran a hand over his face. "Why do you have to be so selfless? I can defend myself, Gina. I don't want you running around trying to protect me all the time."

He reached up and held her face in his hands. "Know that if you die trying to protect my life, then I'm as good as dead."

"Same here." She muttered.

"Well, then, why don't we make a deal?" He grinned. "I won't die if you won't die, and you won't die if I don't die. Deal?"

"Deal." She smiled at him and kissed him softly. "I can still kill Renji though, right?"

"Of course." He sighed.

-------------------------------------

Gina's eye caught the vintage guitar in the corner, almost as an afterthought. She gazed at it and smiled.

"Do you play?" She asked as she gestured to the guitar.

"Ha, no." He shook his head. "I suck. Badly. But I just like playing around with it."

Gina rolled over in the bed and reached for it, picking it up and placing it on her lap.

"Where'd you get it?" She asked as she plucked a couple strings.

"I brought it back from the living world one time." He told her. "I've been trying to play but, like I said, I suck."

Gina laughed. "Well, the main part of your problem is that this guitar is out of tune."

He raised an eyebrow as if asking what that meant.

She sighed. "I'll tune it for you."

As she tuned the guitar, he watched her, admiring how beautiful she looked, all naked with only a guitar covering her. It was erotic in a way, but that just showed how much of a guy he was.

"There." She smiled as she strummed, playing all in-tune notes. "Key of C."

"Uh-huh." He leaned back and smiled at her. "Whatever that means."

She shook her head with a grin before playing a few notes. She strummed slowly, seductively. The notes drew him in and wiped that confident smirk off his face. She slowly began to hum her mothers lullaby.

"Your eyes are the light of the sky, close them and night will fall. But I will protect you from the worlds lies, I will cut down them all. You are the promise that lies in my heart. You are the stars above. Shine just a little bit brighter now, and I will show you my love. I will show you my love..."

She felt a sudden urge for improvization as she looked up at Hisagi and kept playing.

"I never thought it would be this way, Never thought I could love so much. So long I've been waiting to say, that it's you I love. And while your eyes shine, the night will never fall. And while those lies cry, I will block out thier call. Nothing can ever hurt you now, because I will cut it down. You are brighter than the stars above. You don't even have to shine for me to show you my love. I'll always show you my love..."

Hisagi somehow felt the tears in his eyes as she sang to him. He felt his heart skip a couple beats and his breathing hitch. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He just looked at her in awe.

She smiled at him before putting the guitar back where she found it. She was about to turn back to him when she was suddenly pulled back down to his side, his mouth on hers.

She twisted around to face him, snaking her arms around his neck. She pushed herself against him, every line of thier bodies fitting together.

When they broke apart, they were very near hyperventilation. Hisagi dropped his forehead to hers and smiled at her.

"I love you." He told her. "And that was the sweetest, most beautiful thing I have ever heard."

"The first part was my mothers lullaby." She told him. "She used to sing it to me so I would sleep better. And the second part...was just for you."

He smiled at her. "I...feel like...crazy...nevermind."

"Ha! Speachless!" She laughed. "Mission acomplished."

He rolled his eyes at her and she touched his face softly.

"I love you, Shuhei Hisagi." She kissed his lips softly.

"As I love you, Gina Keianna." He murmered against her lips.

-----------------------------------------------

"Ooo, love bug number one!" Renji ran up and tickled Gina before she reached back and smacked him right across the face. "Itai! Geez, I thought you'd be less tense after-"

"Renji Abarai, I swear to God!" Gina yelled at him.

He cowered under her glare and smiled. "Just joking, Spaz. Promise."

"Yari, yari." Kira scratched his head as he walked up to the two of them. "You are quite tense. What's the problem?"

"Nothing." She sighed. "Captain Yamamoto just asked to see me and Emo at the Captains meeting. It's gonna be a pain. And I'm worried."

"Why?" Renji asked. "They can't desert you just because you slept with the guy-"

"Renji." Kira said flatly. "You can stop bringing that up now."

He turned back to the fuming Gina and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure it's nothing. Just go. Hisagi's probably waiting for you."

She sighed, calming herself. "Right. Gotta go."

She turned away, glarring over her shoulder at Renji. "Keep what you know to yourself, Renji. Or I swear, I will make your life a living hell."

"Ha. Yeah right." He rolled his eyes.

"She is going to kill you one day." Kira sighed. "And I will not stop her."

Gina smiled to herself at that comment.

She approached the 1st Division Headquarters calmly, taking occasional deep breaths and steadying her heart beat. Hisagi was waiting for her there. He grinned at her when he approached.

"You have any idea what this is about?" He asked her.

"Nope." She shook her head. "We're probably going to be executed, with my luck."

Hisagi grimaced. "And you call me emo."

The doors opened and they calmly walked into the room. They stopped where the Captains lined up and got down on one knee to bow to Yamamoto.

"Please, stand." His ancient voice told them.

They did so and gazed seriously at thier Commander.

"As you know, the 9th Squad had been abandoned by it's Captain." He went on. "You two are all that's left of the commanding officers. We have been facing a difficult decision on who is to become the Captain, because both of you are quite able."

He paused as they listened intently.

"Shuihei Hisagi." He said. "You were sent on missions even before you graduated the Academy. You rose to the position of Lieutenant quickly and did well under former Captain Kaname Tosen. You are a strong fighter with a strong will, but...you have not yet achieved Bankai, and rarely use your Shikai. Bankai is required of a Captain, unless you are in Captain Zarkai's position and take the status by...different means. Unfortunately, that is not your case."

He turned to look at Gina.

"Gina Keianna." He then said. "You were promising as a student in my school, graduation after only one year, skipping the other five. You also rose to a high rank in a short amount of time. You have a powerful will and are quite powerful yourself. Unlike Hisagi, not only do you frequently use your Shikai, you have achieved Bankai. Though, I do fear for your strong emotions. Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads are strong and give thier lives to the Soul Society-which I have no doubt you would do- but you wouldn't, on the other hand, give the life of one of your friends to protect the greater good."

Gina and Shuhei both bowed thier heads before he went on.

"So, unable to make the decision myself, I have asked the remaining Captains have cast thier vote."

The two of them turned to look at the Captains, worried.

"As we will find what these opinions are right now." Yamamoto said. "Captain of the 2nd Division, Soifon. What do you say to this?"

"It's a hard decision." She sighed. "But I would have to go with Gina."

"4th Division Captain, Retsu Unahana?"

"I am sorry, Gina, but I will have to say Hisagi." She said quietly.

Gina bit her lip with a nod.

"6th Division, Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"Shuhei Hisagi." He said flatly, not breaking his gaze with the wall.

Gina rolled her eyes. How typical of him. Womanizer.

"7th Division Captain, Saijin Komamura?"

"Gina Keianna." He said confidently.

"8th Division Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku?"

"Why, Gina." He smiled at her and she nodded appreciativly.

"10th Division Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

"Hisagi." He said with his head bowed.

"11th Division Captain-"

"Gina." Zaraki said with one of his evil smiles.

"Very well." Yamamoto nodded. "12th Division Captain, Mayuri Kurosuchi?"

"Hisagi."

_So, they were tied. _Hisagi thought. He looked over at Gina. Her eyes looked hopeful, but lost. He wondered, that if he got the Captain position, if she would be angry with him.

She wondered the same thing. Hisagi was so serious when it came to Shinigami buisness, he'd surely be better at it. But this is what she had wanted from the beginning. She had dreamed of becoming a Captain, like Keisuke, hadn't she?

No... She answered her own question. If Hisagi wanted this, he could have it. She had at least wanted 3rd seat, and she had that. And she had him. She was perfectly fine how she was.

"Well, Jushiro." Yamamoto sighed. "It all comes down to you. Choose well."

Ukitake nodded. "I have known the both of you since you came here. I knew you were both strong fighters, with wills of iron. But I can only choose one of you today."

Gina's heart pounded. Maybe she did want this.

_No._ She told herself. _Don't get your hopes up or it will come crashing down on top of you. He's going to pick Shuhei._

"Gina Keianna." Ukitake said straightly. "I choose her."

Gina grabbed her chest, unable to breathe.

"Well, then, Keianna." Yamamoto smiled at her.

He reached back and held out a peice of white cloth to her. At first she just looked at the white haori with the 9th Division's insignia on the back, ready to cry with joy.

Then she looked over at Hisagi, who looked at it just the same way, but with more turmoil in his eyes. And as Gina reached for it, her hand froze in midair.

"Sir..." She bowed her head. "I don't deserve this."

"Of course you do." He told her.

"Hisagi-san has done more for the Soul Society than I have." She sighed. "And he deserves to be Captain."

She looked over at Hisagi and his jaw dropped.

"What are you doing?" He whispered frantically.

"You want it, don't you?" She gestured towards the haori.

"No." He shook his head. "I don't want it. Take it."

"But..." She trailed off, confused.

"Take it, Gina." He took her shoulder and turned her back towards the haori.

"You sure?" She smirked over her shoulder at him and he nodded at him.

She promptly took the haori from Head Captain Yamamoto with a grin. "Arigato, sensei."

"You're very welcome." He smiled at her. "Congraduations, Captain Gina Keianna."

She beamed at him.

"You are excused from this meeting to inform your Division of the new authority." He told her.

"Thank you, sir." She told him again.

As she walked through the aisle of Captains, she smiled. "And thank _you_ Soifon, Komamura, Shunsui, Zaraki and Ukitake!"

"Good luck." Ukitake patted her shoulder as she passed him.

"Congrats, Spaz." Hisagi smirked at her as he opened the door.

The last thing the Captains heard was, "that's _Captain_ Spaz, to you, mister!"

And they laughed.

_**Comments: **_

_**Le Songy: Yet again, I improvised. :)  
**_

_**Yay! Gina's Le Capii-tan!: I couldn't put Hisagi as the Captain and it would just be so cool to put her as the Captain so **_**why not**_**?**_


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings: mild language/violence/ sappiness/ gore!!! (not really, jus' a wittle!)

Noboru (Climb)

When Gina and Hisagi walked up to thier little group of friends, there were gasps and jaws dropping everywhere.

"Oh, my God, Gina!" Rangiku smiled. "I mean, _Captain_ Gina Keianna! You're a Captain!"

"Yep! Yep! Yep!" Gina jumped around in circles, twirling her haori around. "I feel so awesome."

"You...are...a..." Renji trailed off before glaring at Hisagi. "You _so_ cheated."

"Did not." Hisagi smirked.

"Did, too!" Renji pounted.

"Cheated at what?" Gina asked suspiciously.

"Uh, nothing." Hisagi said nervously. "Just a...a...a poker game! Yeah, that was it! He thinks I cheated at poker!"

"Emo, you don't play poker." She grimaced. "Tell me. That's an _order._"

"Ooo, she's breaking out the 'order' line." Ikkaku smiled.

"You cheated, cheated, cheated, you _cheater!_" Renji yelled in Hisagi's face. "It doesn't count if you sleep with them _before _they become a Captain!"

"Does, too!" Hisagi argued back.

"Wait, what?" Rangiku looked confusedly at Gina. "He slept with you?"

But Gina was ignoring her.

"What the hell, Hisagi?!" She yelled. "Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Nothing!" Hisagi scratched the back of his head. "It's just...me and Renji had a little too much sake the other night and we kind of made a bet on who could score a Captain first."

"Bull shit!" Renji yelled, furious. "We made a bet on who could sleep with and then dump a Captain the fastest! And it was the _night before last,_ you bastard!"

"What?" Gina was taken aback. "What the hell? Sleep with and then..."

She glared up at Hisagi. "You _knew _I was going to become a Captain, didn't you? That's why you pushed me so hard back there to take the haori! You wanted me to become a Captain so you could win some bet! I bet that's why you slept with me, too! You bastard. I thought you were my friend."

"Gina!" Hisagi grabbed her arm as she began to walk away but Ikkaku and Yumichika were there to knock his arm off of her.

"Thank you, Ikkaku, Yumichika." She said quietly before half-looking at Hisagi. "As Captain of the 9th Squad, I order you, Lieutenant Hisagi to keep your hands off of me. Got it?"

"Gina..." He said.

"It's Captain Keianna." She demanded before turning to walk away.

He watched her go, his eyes more than a little broken.

"Good job, Hisagi." Rangiku commented.

Kira walked up then, feeling the intensity in the air. "What's wrong?..."

"He just blew it with Gina." Ikkaku informed him. "Dumbass doesn't know how to treat a woman."

"That's really ugly, Hisagi." Yumichika said before both him and Ikkaku walked away.

Hisagi was fuming, more angry than he had ever been in his entire life. He rounded on a shocked Renji and punched him square in the face. He automatically drew his Zanpaktou and lauched himself at the red-head.

But Kira blocked his way.

"Don't." He told his friend as thier Zanpaktou's collided. "Just walk away. Maybe you can fix this later."

"No! I can't fix it because she hates me!" Hisagi yelled. "Because that stupid bastard can't keep his mouth shut!"

"It was your fault, Shuhei." Kira said. "You made the bet when you knew Renji would rat you out sooner or later."

"I was _drunk_." Hisagi yelled. "And _depressed!_ I thought she was going to die!"

"Walk away." Kira repeated. "Before we both do something we'll regret later."

"Is that a threat?" Hisagi lifted his sword again and poised in a fighting stance.

"Shuhei Hisagi, Kira Uzuru."

Byakuya Kuchiki walked up then, his eyes warning.

"What's going on here?" He glanced back at Renji on the ground.

"Nothing, sir." Kira sheathed his sword before turning back to Renji.

He helped his friend up before glancing back at Hisagi. "Why don't you try apologizing, Hisagi? Maybe you'll get lucky and she'll believe you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hisagi demanded.

Kira was silent as he and Renji walked away. Hisagi shoved his Zanpaktou in it's sheath before flash stepping out of sight.

------------------------------------

Gina threw things, lots of things. She was angry and hurt and just wanted to get it out. She felt the tears on her face but didn't acknowlege them. She just kept throwing, kept lashing out.

But then her arm was caught.

She looked up at Rangiku and pushed away from her. She drew Niji Katana and got into her fighting stance.

"Stay back!" She demanded.

"Captain Keianna, don't be silly." Rangiku frowned. "I know you're hurting. Just put your sword away. Please."

Gina sighed brokenly before just dropping her sword onto the ground.

She felt the pain overwhelming her. She didn't want to breathe. She didn't want to live. She just wanted to die.

Gina felt the sobs ripping from her throat as she fell towards the floor, and then Rangiku's arms were around her. She held onto Rangiku's shoulder and cried.

"Shh." Rangiku patted her head. "Men will be men. You just have to ignore them."

"But I don't want to ignore him." Gina sobbed. "I love him."

"And he loves you." Rangiku said softly.

"No he doesn't." Gina muttered against Rangiku's shoulder.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explaination for all of this." Rangiku said.

"There can't be..." She cried.

"You didn't see the look in his eyes when you left." Rangiku told her. "He loves you. A lot. He just happened to get a little too drunk at the wrong time and said and/or done some things he regrets."

"If he loved me, he wouldn't have made a bet behind my back that allowed him to sleep with other women." Gina mumbled.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Hisagi was pushing you to be a Captain so that he didn't have to sleep with other women and keep his pride?" Rangiku implied. "Have you ever thought that maybe he realized his mistake and knew that that was the only way to make it right without hurting you?"

Gina looked up at her. "No...but...Hisagi's great and all, but...he's really not that smart."

Rangiku laughed. "You would know, huh? You're his best friend."

"Was..." Gina felt the tears in her eyes again.

"No. Are." Rangiku smoothed Gina's hair back and smiled at her. "You guys are soulmates, no doubt about it. It just so happens that Hisagi is stubborn and, as you said, not that smart when it comes to these things."

Gina sniffled. "I guess..."

"Don't forgive him right away." Rangiku warned, touching her chin. "Let him know that what he did was wrong, but when he apologizes, and I mean really apologizes...then you should forgive him."

Gina smiled up at Rangiku. "Thanks, Rangiku."

Rangiku laughed before hugging Gina tightly, holding her head to her chest.

"Can't! Breathe!" Gina cried.

"Ooops!" Rangiku released her and grinned.

"Now I know how Toshiro feels." Gina said as she wiped her face.

---------------------------------------

Gina woke from her sleep when she heard the sound of her door opening.

"Who's there?" She said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

Silence.

"Shuhei, if it's you, I hate you." She demanded before throwing her legs over the edge of the bed.

She looked around, silent and suspicious. It was dark and hard to see, but she sensed someone was there.

"Hisagi?" She muttered.

That's when she was hit from behind.

She growled as she turned to face her attacker, her heart falling when she saw who it was.

-----------------------------------------

Ukitake knocked on the new 9th Division Captain's door and waited.

She was supposed to be at the meeting today, but she hadn't come. Word was that she hadn't come out of her room all day. Something about a fight between her and her Lieutenant.

There was no answer.

"Keianna?" He called through the door before knocking again. "Keianna? Are you in there? I'm coming in."

He slid the door open and stepped through.

He gasped at the scene.

There was blood _everywhere_. It nearly covered the wall. It was a mess with all of her things thrown randomly around the room and cracks in the walls.

"Oh, my God." He muttered.

He turned and ran to go tell the others. He ran into Shunsui along the way.

"Why so hurried, my friend?" Shunsui asked lightly.

"Gina's room is covered in blood and I can't find her anywhere!" Ukitake said frantically.

"Wh-what?" Shunsui studdered as Nanao gasped beside him.

"We have to tell the Head Captain!" Ukitake said before going into a coughing fit.

"Calm down, Jurshiro." Shunsui tried to calm him. "I will tell the Head Captain. You should rest for a while."

"No! Not until she is found!" Ukitake argued before running off to the 1st District.

That girl had saved him, been his friend. Maybe she wasn't his subordinate, but she was important to him. Like a sister, almost.

He had to find her, and repay his debt.

-----------------------------------------------

Hisagi yawned as he walked through the 9th Division. He was ready to go to sleep. But he just couldn't stop thinking about her.

He hadn't seen Gina all day, and figured that he had really upset her. He promised himself before he went to bed, that he would apologize for what he had done.

"Hisagi! Hisagi!"

He turned to the sound of Kira calling his name.

He was breathless from running and had tears in his eyes.

"What is it Kira?" Hisagi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Gina." Kira gasped. "She's missing."

_**Comments: **_

_**cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater: I know it's lame and dramatic, but I was trying to figure out a way to make them mad at each other and BINGO! what do ALL guys do that is really stupid? make pointless bets. :) hehe I'm brillant! lol.**_

_**"Now I know how Toshiro feels" : you've seen the show. you know how when Rangiku hugs, she's usually shoving someone's face into her boobs. Poor Toshiro...I bet he likes it. HAHA!!!**_

_**UKIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTAAAAAAKKKKKEEEE (translation: Jushiro Ukitake!): As most of you know, Ukitake has a sickness that makes him cough up blood and he gets sick a lot. I forget what it's called. Something with a "t"....**_

**_Dedication! :I posted this chapter earlier than I was going to thanks to kinomikat so everbody thank you! btw, kinomikat thanks for the great reviews!_**

_**RANDOM MOMENT!!! : Ichi-gi Ichi-go All alone in Tokyo, don't you see, don't you know! They have no where else to GO!!!! (I wanna know who the hell this "Ichigi" is...lol.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings: violence, language, sexual content, rape**

Noboru (Climb)

_What? Where am I? _Gina thought as she opened her eyes.

She tried to move her hands but they were chained down to the white bed she was laying on. She jerked at them as hard as she could but they wouldn't budge.

She looked down at herself and gasped when she wasn't wearing her uniform, but some metallic-looking silver outfit. And her Zanpaktou was gone...

_Niji..._Her mind cried.

She screamed trying to remember why she was here.

And then Gin stepped through the door, and it all flooded back.

He had attacked her in her room, and she had fought back. But in the end she hadn't been good enough, not only because she wasn't armed, but because he had taken her by surprise and stabbed her in the back.

She screamed. "Gin! What the _fuck_ are you doing?!"

"Yari, yari." He said as he smiled his same smile. "You look a little tied up, Gina."

"It's Captain Keianna!" She demanded. "You don't have the right to talk to me like we're _friends,_ Gin."

He only shook his head. "You're so stubborn."

He sat next to her on the bed and she tried to inch away from him, but he caught her arm, pulling her closer.

"You always were." He whispered as he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

She jerked her head to other way, growling. "Don't."

"You used to love to kiss me." He said as he brushed the hair out of her face. "You couldn't get enough of me. Remember that?"

"Oh, I remember!" She yelled. "I remember how I tried to talk to you the next day and you told me I was nothing but a one night stand!"

"Ha." He laughed to himself. "And you were so willing. You had thought you'd fallen for me in that one night. But we made amends, did we not?"

"I wouldn't call it that." Gina closed her eyes and turned her face away.

"I said I was sorry, and I meant it." Gin ran his finger along her forearm. "Wasn't that enough for you?"

"No." She sneered. "It never will be. You were a thing of the past, Gin. A pretty face and cool hair. I was naive then, but I'm stronger now. And I won't fall for your foolish tricks."

His smiled faultered a second. "You're the foolish one. You're too soft. How you became a Captain and not that Shuhei, I will never know. Which reminds me..."

He smirked. "I still have to take care of him, don't I?"

"You bastard!" Gina tried to rip her arms from the chains again. "You touch him and I swear to God, I'll kill you!"

"Hmm." Gin chuckled. "Well, I know that at some point they're going to try and save thier beloved Captain, just as we planned. And since I left them little clues, they should know the right place. I'll get him then. I'll get them all. Renji Abari and Kira Uzuru, too. I'll leave Momo to Lord Aizen, and then Rukia Kuchiki and her brother. They'll be interesting. Yumichika and that little fired-up Ikkaku. Nanao and Shunsui and of course Ukitake. They'll all come running after you, and once they're in, they won't be going back out."

Gina was choking. Not all of them. Not because of her. Not her friends...her family.

She screamed bloody murder, her eyes glowing with power as her reiatsu rose in rainbow colors around her. "You bastard! You bloody bastard! I'll kill you! I'll rip you apart, I swear it!"

She broke an arm from the chains just as two men came in to restrain her. Gin's eyes were wide, his mouth slack.

"I thought those were spiritual pressure blocking chains!" He yelled at the two men. "Fools!"

"Sorry, sir." They bowed thier head. "We will take care of it."

They re-chained her as she cried out, eventually running out of energy with tears pouring down her face.

Soon, she was laying silent on the bed with new shackles on her wrists and ankles. She couldn't move, because she was just too tired.

Gin smirked at her as he leaned against the wall.

"Not so big and bad now, are you?" He asked condescendingly.

"Shut...up, Gin..." She choked.

"Hmm, tired?" He asked, walking over and touching her face, then tracing his finger all the way down to her chest.

"Ugh." She tried to lean away from his touch, but was too tired. All her reiatsu was gone, and she could do nothing.

Suddenly, Gin was on top of her as she felt tears pouring down her face.

"Aw, why so sad?" He faked sympathy. "You should be happy. I don't do this with any of the other prisoners."

She sobbed as he removed her shirt and slammed her head back on the table. Maybe if she did it hard enough, she'd knock herself out and not have to go through this. But it didn't work. Nothing ever did.

So she laid there and cried as she was taken advantage of.

---------------------------------------------------------

"This isn't nessicary." Byakuya Kuchiki said sternly as Ukitake prepared to leave.

"Yes it is." He said flatly. "You're not talking me out of this."

"We aren't even sure that it's Aizen who took her." Byakuya argued.

"Please." Ukitake said sharply. "It's obvious. Gin Ichimaru's blood is all over her floor."

"This is what he wants you to do." Byakuya told him.

"Good for him." Ukitake opened the door and walked out as Byakuya followed him. "I don't care if I die. I owe her my life, because she saved mine."

"That was forever ago, Ukitake." Byakuya said.

"If I would've been left alone out in those woods for much longer, I know I would've died!" Ukitake demanded. "But she came, and she _saved _me! She practically carried me all the way back to the 4th Division. I owe her something."

Byakuya sighed. "Then...I guess you can't be wavered. I will be going with you."

Ukitake was relieved. "Fine. Just be careful."

"Hey!" Hisagi ran up, his Zanpaktou at his side. "I'm going with you."

"Us, too." Renji said as him and Kira ran up beside Hisagi.

"Renji-" Byakuya narrowed his eyes at his Lieutenant.

"I have to, sir." Renji said quietly. "Please. Let me go."

Byakuya closed his eyes. "Fine. Just don't get yourself killed, and don't get in the way."

"Why do you want to come so badly?" Ukitake demanded of them.

"She's my Captain, sir." Hisagi swallowed hard. "And I love her. It's my fault she's gone, and I want to bring her back."

Ukitake shook his head. "Young. Very young. And you, Uzuru?"

"She's been my friend since we started the Academy." Kira said. "I have to do something."

"You do know...Ichimaru will be there?" Ukitake said, making Kira wince. "Are you ready to go against him?"

Kira lifted his chin. "Of course, sir. A Shinigami owes his up-most respect to it's Captains."

"Well, well, well."

Ikkaku was crouched down on the roof of a nearby building and smiled as they all looked up at him.

"We runnin' off to save the damsel in distress?" He asked.

"Sounds pretty." Yumichika said from beside him.

"We want in." Ikkaku said as they both jumped down.

"Kenny!" Yachiru's voice rang through the street. "Kenny! Look! There they are!"

"Kenpachi?" Ukitake raised an eyebrow.

He walked up with Yachiru in her usual position on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Captain?" Ikkaku asked.

"She wouldn't let me not come." He said, gesturing to Yachiru. "Besides, you guys know I never miss out on a good fight."

"Ha ha!" Ikkaku laughed. "Are we ready to go or is the whole Soul Society going to come with us?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Shunsui flashstepped up next to Ukitake. "Don't leave without me."

Nanao appeared beside him, her expression not that happy.

"Anyone else wanna come?" Ikkaku called into the night.

"Ah! Wait! Yes!"

Suddenly, Rangiku came running down the street pulling Toshiro behind her.

"Oh, God." Ikkaku ran a hand down his face. "This party's beginning to get crowded."

"How many people are going?" Yumichika asked.

Renji stood up on his tippy toes to count.

"1....5...8...10...13?! Damn..." He sighed.

"14." Rukia said as she stepped up beside him. "You didn't count me."

"We need to leave before we attract anyone else." Kenpachi frowned. "Too many people and I won't get the good fights."

Ukitake rolled his eyes.

And then they left...

For Hueco Mundo.

----------------------------------------------

The tears still stained her face, her eyes still broken and unhealed.

_At least he put my cloths back on._ She thought.

And she was unchained now, too. She sat on the bed, starring at the all-white room. It was so empty and bright enough to blind a person.

She put her head between her knees and rocked herself back and forth.

_Please don't come, please don't come._ She thought desperately. _Don't try to save me._

If they all died, because of her...she would die.

She would use her own Zanpaktou to kill herself if she had to.

Speaking of her Zanpaktou, she missed Niji. Now that she didn't have her Zanpaktou with her, it was hard to get in touch with her inner spirit.

She sighed. It was hopeless. She had betrayed everybody.

Especially Shuhei.

She had been so angry at him then, when really it was a stupid reason. It was a mistake most men made, and they regreted it later.

She missed him so much it made her heart ache. She just wished she could at least touch him one last time. She wanted his arms around her, just one last time. It was all she wished for.

----------------------------------------

They stepped through the gate of Hueco Mundo, surrounded by the vast desert that was the horrid place.

Yumichika frowned. "So ugly."

"Would you shut up?" Renji demanded. "Not everything has to be pretty."

"You wouldn't know." Yumichika flicked his hair. "You're just as ugly as this desert."

Ukitake saw Las Noches in the distance and sighed. "We better get going. It's going to take us a while to get there."

"But. It's just right there." Kira said. "It doesn't look too far."

"That's because the place is huge." Zaraki informed him. "It's way bigger than Seireitei, by far."

They all groaned.

"She so owes me for this." Renji muttered.

"Last time I checked, after this, you'll still owe her." Hisagi said as they walked.

"Oh really?" Renji said sarcastically.

"Exactly _how many_ times has she saved your ass, Renji?" Kira asked.

Renji grimaced, shutting up.

----------------------------------------

When Gin walked in, Gina flinched away from him. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

He looked a little angry, a little worried, and a lot of excited.

"Let go of me!" Gina demanded with no avail.

"Shut up, girl." He said flatly.

She was dragged into a large room, with a throne at the end of it. It was nearly covered in shadows except for the chair and the person in it.

"Aizen!" She screamed. "Bakamitai! Traidor! How could you?"

"Shut her up." Gin said as he handed her off to someone else.

Gina looked up at a guy with black hair a little past his ears. His face was dead-pale and under his eyes seemed to be two green-like lines that went all the way down to his chin, his eyes the same color. He had part of a Hollow mask on the left side of his head and a blank look on his face as he stared down at her.

She found his hand on her mouth, holding her tightly enough for her to have trouble breathing.

"Gina." Aizen smirked from his place in the throne. "Bring her here, Ulquiorra."

The man pushed her forward, keeping his hand on her mouth. She struggled but it was no use. She was getting closer and closer to her mortal - or immortal if he got his way - enemy.

"I hear you've become a Captain in my absence, Gina." Aizen smiled. "Congradulations. It was good while it lasted, wasn't it?"

She snarled through Ulquiorra's hand.

"Ulquiorra, please remove your hand for a moment." Aizen smiled at the guy as he removed his hand.

Gina automatically started screaming.

"I hate you! I hate you for what you done to Momo and Renji and Kira! For what you've done to all of us and for what you're doing now!"

"Well, that's great." Aizen smiled. "Except the small fact that...there's really nothing you can do about it."

Gina's eyes narrowed as she sneered at him.

"I bet you hate that, don't you?" Aizen smirked. "You can't do anything about it. About what I done to your _friends_."

She was silent, preparing a plan in her head to cut this Ulquiorra person down and then make her way to Aizen. She didn't know how, but she would kill him.

"Friends never work out in the end." Aizen told her distantly. "They're loyal followers, people that will trust you. People you trust. But in the end...like I said, they never work out. They always betray you somehow."

Gina laughed manically.

"What are _Tosen _and _Gin_ to you? Dogs?" She nearly spat thier names.

"No." Aizen smirked. "They're part of my army. Officers of the world I'm going to create."

"You couldn't _create_ yourself out of a paper bag, asshole." Gina giggled.

Ulquiorra's grip tightened on her arms and he jerked her. She felt her shoulder dislocate.

"Oh, ow!" She elbowed him. "Get your lapdog off of me, Aizen!"

"Ulquiorra." Aizen nodded to him.

Ulquiorra bowed his head and let her go.

"And they're Arrancars." He informed her. "They're here on thier own free will, and the highest of the Hollow class."

"Like I give a shit." She mumbled as she grabbed her right arm and winced as she pushed it back into place.

"Bastard." She mumbled, throwing a death glare over her shoulder at Ulquiorra.

As she looked, she saw Tosen standing near Gin.

"Oi! Tosen!" She called. "Are you having fun here?"

He merely glanced at her.

"Ha! Why so quiet?" She taunted.

She was really getting pissed off, and she had nothing to lose, right?

"Don't you feel the least bit guilty for abandoning me and Hisagi?" She demanded, trying not to show any emotion as she said his name, knowing she would never see him again. "I'd like to know _what the hell_ you're doing here? That asshole up there is going to kill _everybody!_"

She swung her arm at Aizen who only smiled.

"Whatever happened to what you taught us, Tosen?" She cried. "Did it mean nothing?!"

"Quiet." Tosen demanded. "You do yourself no good going on like this."

"Oh, I think I'm doin' a hella lotta good!" She laughed. "You're just like them. Gin Ichimaru, Sousuke Aizen, and Kaname Tosen. You're all traidors of the the Gotei 13, of the Seireitei, of Head Captain Yamamoto, the Soul Society itself, and _all_ Soul Reapers. People will remember you, yes, but they will remember you like you were the dirt you are. And just like dirt, the Soul Society will stomp on you. Don't underestimate thier power."

"Thier?" Aizen asked lightly from behind her. "Do you not count yourself?"

"I used to." Gina closed her eyes. "In my heart, I still do. But let's face it, you guys are never going to let me out of here."

She opened her eyes. "So I better make my visit memorable."

Aizen's eyes grew wide.

"_Kantsuu! Niji Katana!_" She called.

Niji appeared in her hands instantly, and without a second to waste, she struck the nearest Arrancar.

"Show me your light, Niji!" She screamed as she blocked the Ulquiorra guy, getting knocked off balance.

The blade grew into a long whip of rainbow light. She spun around, striking all the Arrancar around her.

She breathed heavily and smirked as she saw them all on the floor, but her face fell when she saw Gin and Tosen in front of Aizen, as if protecting him.

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes. "I'd expect this of you, Tosen but last time I checked Gin, when we had our fight last time, he had to be the one to protect you."

"Excuse me."

It was a girly voice that made Gina want to rolled her eyes. And she did when she saw the speaker. It was a girl in barely any cloths at all and a mask that looked like a helmet on her head.

"Who the hell are you?" Gina asked.

"Lilynette." She snapped. "And may I ask, _who the hell are you?_"

"None of your buisness, really." Gina snapped.

"Hm."

Lilynette struck her, but the force behind made Gina laugh out loud.

"I thought you said these were the higher class of Hollows!" She giggled at Aizen as she blocked Lilynette's attack without even thinking about it.

She whipped Niji at her and knocked the girl into the wall, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

The Arrancars around Gina began to stir, the first one up having blue hair and half a mask. He's be cute if he didn't look so crazy.

"Oi." She sighed. "Will someone kill me already? This is getting _boring._"

"I wouldn't be so arrogant, Gina." Gin advised her. "Last time was only out of luck."

"Let Grimmjow finish her off." Aizen demanded.

Grimmjow advanced on her, and her eyes widened as he struck with unbelievable force.

She jumped back and landed smoothly 15 feet back.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

"I'm Arrancar number 6, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He smirked devilishly.

He starred at her with fathomless light blue eyes, and she noticed the faintest line of green under them.

She sighed. "Are you wearing eyeliner? I mean, honestly, what is up with these Arrancars and _make-up?_"

Grimmjow struck with force, a little annoyed.

She struck back with Niji, and he blocked it. He used Sonido to get up in her face and grab the hilt of her blade.

She growled. "Let her go."

"Her? It's a girl." He smirked. "Whimpy little thing, I bet."

He began to squeeze it when she kicked him in the stomach, knocking him a couple feet back.

She frowned. "Looks like this one might be a little trouble. Oh, well."

She was ready to strike again when the wall of the tower burst, showering them with stone.

Aizen even rose to his feet in surprise.

Gina could've cried when she saw Zaraki, Yachiru and Ikkaku step out of the dust.

"Yo!" Ikkaku smiled at them. "What's goin' on? I didn't miss the fight, did I?"

"Does it matter?" Zaraki smirked. "Who wants to have a go?"

"Gina-chan!"

Yachiru jumped off Zaraki's shoulder and towards Gina. Gina's eyes flashed to a rather pissed Grimmjow as he glared at the little girl.

"No! Yachiru!" She called.

She ran for the girl, reaching her just before Grimmjow did. She threw Yachiru on her shoulder and put all her spiritual pressure into holding back Grimmjow.

"Gina-chan!" Yachiru hugged her.

"Hold on, sweetie." Gina told her.

She diverted from Grimmjow and whirlled back to block him again. As she did this, she noticed a few others as the dust cleared.

Kira and Renji, Yumichika and Toshiro and Rangiku. Shunsui and Nanao. Byakuya and Rukia and Ukitake. And...no.

She narrowed her eyes. He shouldn't have come.

She kicked Grimmjow in the stomach and knocked him against the wall. She ran towards them with Yachiru on her back.

Slowly, her friends dispursed to fight the numerous Arrancars. She jumped just in time to step in front of Hisagi before he was attacked by Ulquiorra.

"Gina..." She heard him whisper.

She pushed Ulquiorra back before turning back to him momentarily. She pressed her lips to his, quickly and shortly. He tried to hold on, but she turned to block another attack before Ulquiorra hit Yachiru.

"Take her!" She told Hisagi."Take Yachiru and run!"

"Yeah, right." They both said at the same time.

He grabbed Yachiru, though. She jumped from the edge and thrust herself towards Gin, Tosen and Aizen.

She knew she was no match for Aizen. But she could take out the _other two_.

Gin blocked her harshly and snarled. "Told you."

"I'm going to kill you before you get the chance." She assured him.

She round-house kicked him in the face, knocking him back.

"_Bankai!_"

The rainbow emerged from her sword and hit the ceiling, going straight through it and into the black and white sky.

"_Heimei! Niji Katana Hidenka!_"

The sound broke through them all, knocking even her allies down.

"_Niji! No doumei koku o mamoru!_" She demanded.

Then the scream ceased to be in the ears of her friends.

While he was down, Gina grabbed Gin by the throat. With her sword still screaming, she shoved it through his torso, ripping it up to where she held his throat.

"I. Hate. You." She said through gritted teeth. "You've never be able to touch me again."

Then she was shoved back.

Aizen had grabbed her chin and thrown her back, all the way to the other wall. She crashed through it and felt the rubble fall on top of her.

"Gina!" She heard it screamed a couple of time, but she was too pissed to noticed.

She threw the stone off of her, stepping out of the mess and charging back into the fight, taking out Ukitake's, Yumichika's, Rangiku's and Rukia's opponant on her way to Tosen.

His sword clashed with her whip.

"You're a disgrace." She told him. "Just know that."

_**Comments:**_

_**"No doumei koku o mamoru" : it basically means- "guard the allies" so when she says this, she takes the reiatsu of the people she wants to protect from the scream from her head and tells Niji to spare them! **_

_**well...: I'm not all that educated on Hueco Mundo or Las Noches (NACHOS!!!) but I tried my bestest!**_

_**Gin: I hate guys like this. Gin Tosen and Aizen are so not my favy. **_

_**the palace place: Las Noches is B-I-G from what I hear. So that's how I protray it here. :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Warnings: violence, suggested rape, language

Noboru (Climb)

She ran back and grabbed Yumichika and Renji.

"Get out of here!" She screamed.

"We aren't leaving without you!" Rangiku yelled over her shoulder.

"Who said I was staying?" Gina snapped.

"Zaraki!" Ukitake yelled. "Let's go!"

Zaraki cut down another Arrancar before frowning. "I'm coming. These guys are no good anyways."

They were all ready to jump out of window when Gin and Aizen were in thier way.

"You're not going anywhere." He told them.

"You're staying here, Gina!" Gin demanded in a choking voice.

"You're not in much of a condition to be telling me what to do, Ichimaru." Gina snapped. "Get out of my way before I make you move."

"Captain..." Hisagi muttered.

"Would you shush?" Gina grimaced. "I'm working on it."

"You!" Gin yelled before he smirked. "Would you like to know what I did to your girlfriend while you were away?"

"Shut up, Gin." Gina demanded.

"He should know, don't you think?" Gin taunted. "How I slowly took off your cloths-"

"_Himei Niji Katana Hidenka!_" Gina yelled.

The scream erupted, even putting Aizen off balance from it's close proxmidity.

Gin covered his ears and waited until the screaming stopped.

Hisagi had caught the first part and was wondering what the hell was going on. _Took off her cloths?_ He thought. Did she cheat on him? Or did Gin...

Hisagi growled.

"What did you do, you bastard!?" Hisagi screamed.

Gin smirked. "So you caught that, huh?"

"Stay where you are, Lieutenant." Gina ordered Hisagi. "You move and you'll regret it."

He glared at her. "But he-"

"I know! I was there!" Gina screamed.

But he wasn't the only one who had gotten what Ichimaru had said and was getting pissed.

"Aw, come on, let him come out and play." Ichimaru stood up somewhat straight and looked at them condecendingly. "You were just so innocent and I took all that away didn't I? And you enjoyed it, didn't you, Gina? You liked when I was inside you, taking every last bit of pride you had left."

Suddenly, there were 13 swords at Gin's throat.

"Woah." Zaraki said with wide eyes. "Didn't see that coming."

Even Ikkaku and Yachiru had thier blades at Gin's neck. Hisagi and (gasp) Byakuya, too.

"Hisagi!" Gina called, not in a demanding voice, but in a pleading one. "Don't get close to him!"

Gin smiled before pulling out his Zanpaktou and thrusting it into Hisagi's stomach.

Gina screamed as he fell back, dropping his own Zanpaktou and clutching the one in his stomach. She raced towards him, dropping to her knees at his side.

"No, no, no, baby, no." She cried.

As this happened, Kira had saw his friend fall, saw the other one cry. Then he lost it.

He pushed back the other Shinigami and cut Gin down. He slit the traidors throat and then stabbed him right in the heart. Then drew his blade, kicked him down and stabbed him again in the stomach.

"Know how it feels." He whispered to his old mentor. "Know how it all feels."

Gins spat out blood, choking on it as he drew his last breath.

"We have to get out of here!" Ukitake yelled.

Gina looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she held Hisagi's hand and nodded. She picked up Hisagi and threw him on her back.

"Let me-" Shunsui started.

"No!" She screamed. "I'm carrying him. Let's get out of here, now!"

The all jumped as Aizen tended to Gin and ran as far and fast as they could.

-------------------------------------------

When they reached the Soul Society, Gina collapsed under Hisagi's weight.

"Captain Keianna!" Rukia called, collapsing at her side. "Are you okay?"

Gina laid Hisagi on the ground and touched his face.

"I am." She cried, tears pouring. "Hisagi? Shuhei? Please, wake up."

His eyes sort of opened and he looked up at her with pain in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't sleep with you to win the bet. I did because I love you."

"Oh, I know that, baby." Gina said as she put his head in her lap, holding his hand and running her fingers through his hair. "I forgive you. A million times. But we made a deal, remember? You have to live for me."

"I already do, baby." He reached up and wiped a tear off her face.

"Gina, we have to get him to the 4th Division." Ukitake told her.

She nodded to him and picked up Shuhei again.

"Let one of us carry him, Gina." Ukitake pleaded. "You're going to break something taking him all the way to the 4th Division."

"He's my friend, my responsability." She told him with a small, sad smile. "I'll do it."

She carried Hisagi all the way to the 4th Division.

"I can take care of him, Captain." Unahana assured Gina.

"Is he going to be okay?" Gina asked frantically.

"Of course." Unahana bowed her head to Gina.

She turned to go back inside just as Gina turned to face the 13 people who had saved her life.

"Arigato, all of you." She told them. "But, I do have to ask. I understand Zaraki just wanted to fight, but why did you go Hitsugaya and Kuchiki?"

"Matsumoto dragged me along." Toshiro said. "And I didn't want you to die."

"Thanks." Gina smiled at him. "What about you, Byakuya?"

"I was bored." He said before turning to leave.

Gina smirked before running after him and hugging him from behind. She reached up and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-sama." She told him before letting go.

Byakuya looked over his shoulder, smiling at her for the first time before turning to leave.

Gina turned back to everybody, trying not to laugh.

"Did he really just smile?" She whispered to Ukitake.

Ukitake nodded.

Gina threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek as well. "Thank you so much, Ukitake."

"My debt is repayed." He sighed. "But I will gladly repay it over and over again."

"That won't be nessicary." Gina told him with a smile. "But thanks anyways."

Gina turned to Zaraki and Yachiru. "Thank you so much, guys."

"Gina-chan!" Yachiru jumped off Zaraki and onto Gina. "I'm so glad you're okay! You had me worried!"

"I'm sorry, Yachi-chan." Gina hugged her tight. "Forgive me?"

"Always." Yachiru whispered.

"And thanks, Zaraki." Gina smirked at him as Yachiru climbed back up on his shoulder. "Though I know you really just went for the fight."

He shrugged with a smirk and she turned away with a laugh.

"Thank you, Rukia." She told the short, dark haired girl. "You were amazing back there. I owe you."

"No problem." Rukia nodded as Gina hugged her.

"Thank you, too, Rangiku." Gina said, knowing what was coming.

Rangiku hugged her tightly, shoving her face into her breasts.

Gina took a deep breath when Rangiku released her.

"You're welcome!" Rangiku smiled. "You scared me, though. Don't do that again!"

"Okay." Gina gave her a weary thumbs up before patting Toshiro's shoulder. "Don't I feel sorry for you. Thanks, by the way."

He nodded to her.

"Yumichika, I would give you a hug, but I don't want to mess up your hair." Gina sighed.

Yumichika hugged her anyway. "Don't ever leave like that! I bet I looked so ugly when I found out you were gone!"

"You did, really..." Ikkaku muttered.

Yumichika released Gina to hit Ikkaku on the arm.

Gina laughed. "Thank you. Yumichika and Ikkaku. You're both awesome friends."

She turned to Shunsui and Nanao with a smile.

"Thanks guys." She told them as she hugged Shunsui. "You're life-savers, and I'm in debt to the both of you."

"Ah, that's okay." Shunsui smirked. "It's part of the Awesome Captain job description."

"Well, then I better get to work." Gina said before turning to Nanao. "Nanao-chan!"

She hugged the girl, yet again taking the uptight Lieutenant off guard.

"Arigato gozaimassu!" Gina kissed Nanao on the cheek before turning to the last two, Renji and Kira.

"Guys!" She opened her arms and they both hugged her at the same time.

This time she cried in both of thier shoulders, holding onto them tightly.

"It's okay, Gina." Kira patted her back.

Gina stepped back before reached down to take her shoe off. She sniffled as she looked at Renji and Kira.

"I swear, if you two ever risk your lives for me again, _I will kill you myself!_" She yelled as she went after them with her shoe.

"Same old Gina." Rukia muttered.

"She's changed though." Ukitake sighed. "She's been through a lot. Things I didn't want her to go through."

"I think if each and every one of us had been quicker than than the other, we would've killed Gin." Rukia bowed her head. "He got what he deserved."

"He deserved far worse than that." Ukitake said roughly. "There's a possibility he's still alive."

"We'll just kill him." Rukia promised, not only to him, but herself. "We're all her friends. Even Nii-sama was ready to kill him at that."

"Dispite the fact that he's stubborn, your brother has taken a liking to Gina." Ukitake smiled to himself. "He's too inside himself to show it, though. I think she reminds him of your sister, if not in looks than personality. She's strong and caring, just like Hisana."

Rukia looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes." Ukitake sighed. "I think if Hisagi hadn't taken her, then a number of men here would be pining over Gina. Well, if you don't consider them pining now, which they really are."

"Does that include you, Captain?" Rukia asked quietly.

Ukitake smiled to himself. "Of course. She's an amazing woman."

Rukia giggled.

Then Ukitake started coughing, doubling over.

Gina abandoned her attempts to squash Renji and Kira with her shoe and raced over to him.

"You should go to bed, sir." She told him as her and Rukia held him up.

He smiled over at Rukia. "See?"

He straightened somewhat before grinning at Gina, ruffling her hair. "You worry too much. I'll be fine."

She sighed, then smiled as she walked away.

Rukia shook her head. "You didn't have to do that to prove your point."

"Sorry." Ukitake said. "Did I scare you?"

"No, I'm used to you coughing like an old man." Rukia smirked.

Ukitake sweatdropped as he turned to leave.

_**Comments: **_

_**Gin: got what he deserved!!!! lol. jk. **_

_**"Men" : well, if I didn't mention it before, not only is Gina "caring and strong" or whatever, but she's pretty good-looking, too. Let's just say...she's similar to Rangiku and Orihime the way I see her in my mind.**_

_**Kira snapped: I'd be pissed, too, if I found out my ex-Captain had just raped my best friend. hell, I'd be pissed if ANYBODY raped my best friend.**_

_**Omg, BYAKUYA?!?!: well, he actually emotions in this story. gomen for you Byakuya haters. I used to hate him, too, until he FINALLY saved Rukia from Gin. he's just silly. :P**_

**_Gomen nasai!!! : I didn't mean for it to take so long! I was at my moms for a while and this file was on my computer at my dad's but BE HAPPY!! It is here now!!!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Warnings:

Noboru (Climb)

She waited at his side, holding his hand.

He had been asleep for almost two days, and she had been there the whole time. She hadn't even slept herself. Even though her eyes were drooping and most likely had dark shadows under them, she stared at his face, waiting for him to wake up.

Renji and Kira had come by a couple times and kept her company, as had Captain Ukitake. But they had all left with buisness elsewhere. She knew that her paperwork was stacking up as she sat here as well, but she would do it later. Hisagi was much more important.

When his eyes opened slowly, Gina was playing with his fingers, trying to keep herself awake. He smiled and reached up with the hand she held to touch her face.

She was shocked, looking up and beaming when she saw his eyes looking at her. She practically threw herself on top of him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh...ow..." He chuckled.

She immediantly sat up. "Sorry. I'm just so happy you're okay."

"Me, too." He said as he stretched his arms out. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days." She informed him.

"Have you been here all that time?" He asked, his eyes worried.

She nodded with a smile and he shook his head. He reached up and traced the dark shadows under her eyes wearily.

"You need to sleep, Spaz." He told her.

"I didn't want to." She leaned into his touch. "I didn't want to be asleep when you woke up."

"Impossible." He shook his head at her.

She reached out and touched his lips with her fingers, then held his face in her hand. His eyes looked up at her, wondering what she was doing.

"I'm sorry." She said as her hand dropped to her side. "I should've never been mad at you over something so stupid."

Hisagi chuckled. "You aren't the one that did said stupid thing. I only made that God-forsaken bet because I was drunk. And I wasn't exactly sure you were going to make it. Everybody kept telling me you weren't. I was afraid you were going to die, and I was never going to be able to tell you how I felt."

"But I didn't." She sighed. "And here we are, in reversed situations."

"Reversed?" Hisagi laughed. "You haven't done anything stupid while I was out, have you?"

"No." She lowered her head. "But..."

Her eyes filled with tears, just like the other times when she had let Gin slip through her mind. She was filled with pain and anger that just shouldn't be there.

"Gina." Hisagi sat up, his eyes burning as though he could read her mind. "Don't think about that. That wasn't your fault. Don't _ever_ think it was your fault."

"I couldn't stop him." She choked as the tears fell. "I'm sorry. I tried."

"Shh." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. "It's okay."

She just sat there, crying on his shoulder as she shed every tear she had been holding back for three days. The tears she couldn't understand were slowly beginning to make sense to her as Hisagi tried to calm her. In his voice, she heard that same anger that was in her heart. But he wasn't angry at her, he was furious with Gin.

If he was still alive, Hisagi would make sure that Ichimaru payed. He would kill him nice and slow until his body eventually turned to dust.

"Shuhei." Gina sobbed as she lifted her face to look into his eyes. "Don't."

He looked away. He had almost forgot about her mind-reading power she had hidden away not to long ago.

"I'm not just going to let him live." He said roughly.

"Neither am I." Gina told him. "But I won't let you die trying to kill him. He already hurt you once, after I tried to protect you. But...I will not let him take something else from me."

Hisagi looked at her with pained eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect _you_."

"I'm a big girl." She smiled brokenly at him. "There was nothing either of us could've done about it. When it happened...I had been kicking and screaming trying to break the chains because Gin was threatening the lives of my friends. I used up my reiatsu in 15 minutes flat trying my best to break free. But then I was just too exausted. I couldn't move my body at all."

Hisagi frowned. "You...it never would have happened, if you hadn't been worried for us?"

"No, it would've happened." She assured him. "But he got it easier because I was worried."

Hisagi lowered his head, looking off in another direction, but emotion hid behind those glass eyes.

"Don't go blaming this on you." Gina ordered. "This is in no way, shape or form your fault."

"You should quit being so worried about us." He said quietly. "We can take care of ourselves."

"Emo, I'm a woman." She said as she held his cheek in her hand and turned his face to look at him. "I always worry. If not about you then about my subordinates or how I'm going to have to do all that paperwork when I get back to Headquarters..."

Hisagi chuckled at the look on her face. "It's your fault you didn't at least bring it here to do it."

She sighed. "I totally should have thought of that."

"Hey." Hisagi said, lifting her chin. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I've had a kiss from you since Hueco Mundo."

"By the way, how did you guys get there?" Gina asked.

"Don't ask me, ask Urahara Kisuke." He smirked. "Now kiss me."

She laughed as she touched her lips to his, softly at first. Then she deepened the kiss, pushing him back on the nedoko he had been asleep on.

"Hey, that stuff's not for the emergency room." Renji said as he opened the door.

Gina waved a hand at him, motioning for him to shut up as she didn't let her mouth move from Hisagi's.

Kira walked in and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, guys."

"We'll just wait here until you two are done." Renji sighed, crossing his arms. "You know, Kira, I don't know why they do that all the time. Neither of them could ever be good kissers so what's the point?"

Kira laughed.

Gina and Hisagi's eyes shot over to them in annoyance.

_I am, too, a good kisser._ Hisagi thought to her. _Let's give them a show, 'kay?_

She giggled as a response when Hisagi rolled on top of her. He placed his hands on her hips as she ran her fingers through his hair. Just for Renji, she moaned when Hisagi's tounge hit just the right spot.

"Okay, this is getting disgusting." Kira commented.

"No joke." Renji gagged. "I think I'm gonna vomit. Make it stop, Kira!"

Kira walked up and kicked Hisagi in the side, pushing him away from Gina and breaking the kiss.

"Ha!" Renji smirked. "We win."

"Bastards." Gina sat up and crossed her arms. "I was having fun."

"Just ignore them." Hisagi said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck softly.

"Can you two quit for five seconds!" Renji yelled. "Geez!"

Hisagi chuckled, making Gina moan again when he nibbled at just the right spot.

"You guys are disgusting." Kira said. "I am so out of here."

Kira walked out of the room, Renji close behind.

"Remember, sex isn't sanitary in a hospital!" Renji commented before closing the door.

Hisagi lifted his head when they were gone. "Dumbasses."

"Beyond." Gina said. "If I have a hicky, Emo, I will so kick your ass."

He smirked at the red mark forming just above her collar bone.

"What do you say we leave this place so I can make it up to you?" He leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Is that _all_ you men think about?" She said against his lips.

"I think about your pretty eyes, too." He kissed her cheek all the way up to where he could bit at her ear. "Especially about how they get all cloudy when-"

"Hisagi!" She leaned away. "You are such a pervert."

"I know." He said as he stood. "Can't help it."

He helped her up. "Well, if you don't want to do that, then we can always go do that load of paperwork stacked up on your desk..."

"You sure do know how to get a girl excited." Gina quickly took his hand and they ran out of the 4th Division, laughing.

_**Comments: **_

_**well, that's the end: It was only 14 Chapters, but review enough and there just might be a sequal! :D **_


End file.
